Wait for you
by Erika2392
Summary: Sonny and Connie's apartment caught on fire and have no place to go. But what happens when Chad offers them to stay at his house? Will Sonny and Chad get back together or will they just stay friends? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: **"Sets three months after the tween choice awards "** Sonny and Connie's apartment caught on fire and have no place to go. But what happens when Chad offers them to stay at his house? Will Sonny and Chad get back together or will they just stay friends?

Hey everyone I have written this story on my YouTube channel but sadly YouTube close my channel. :( So I decided to post my story here instead. Hope you like it.

…

Sonny and Connie just finish shopping. When they arrive at the apartment, they had a shock and frightened looks on their faces because when they saw their apartment; it was in flames.

"Oh my god, our apartment!" Connie yelled. "H-How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" Sonny replied back.

Connie and Sonny quickly ran to one of the firefighters.

"What happen here!" Connie asked.

"Well someone from the 3rd floor left the stove on too long," said one of the firefighter. "Which cause the fire but everyone got out safely."

"What's going to happen to our apartment? Can you guy's fix the damage?" Sonny asked.

"We'll try, but until than you might want to stay at a friend's or family's house." The firefighter left.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Connie said.

"Can we rent a place to stay at?" Sonny suggest.

"We don't have enough money in the bank to rent a place, we just have enough for food and clothes but good thing we put a lot of our clothes and some furniture in the storage place."

"Yeah, but where are we suppose to live?" Sonny asked.

"Why don't you ask one of your friends if we can stay with them?"

"Okay." Sonny had called her friends but they all said that they didn't have any extra rooms.

She sighs. "I called and they didn't have any extra rooms."

"Why don't you call Chad?" Connie said. "I'm sure he has an extra room to stay in."

"Mom we broke up remember? And living at the same house with him would be weird."

"Well we need a place to stay, just call him."

"No I'm not going to call him." Sonny said a little annoyed.

"Then give me your phone I'll called him."

"No you're not, we'll just find another place to stay."

"Sonny w-"

"Sonny!"

Sonny turns around and saw Chad rushing towards them and gave sonny a huge hug. Sonny started to have butterfly's in her stomach. She pulls away from the hug.

"Chad what are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and I saw your apartment on fire, but are you okay? Did you get hurt? W-"

"Chad come down." Sonny interrupted. "I'm fine."

"Well I'm not fine; we need a place to stay." Connie pointed out.

"Mom!" Sonny gives her an annoyed look.

"Why don't you both stay at my house, we have two extra guest rooms." Chad suggests.

"That be great!" Connie replied quickly.

"Wait," Sonny started. "I don't-"

Chad interrupted. "Sonny you need a place to stay right."

"Right but-

"And I'm letting you and your mom stay at my house, so what's the problem?"

"Well we.. I..." Sonny sighs. "Never mind, we'll stay at your house until they fix the damaged in the apartment."

Chad smirks. "Good."

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Good."

Chad chuckles. "Fine."

"Fine"

…

They all went to Chad's car, he first drove to the storage place so Sonny and Connie could get there things. He then drove to his house. He told his mom on what happen and she was okay with them staying at their house.

Later on Sonny was in her room, sitting on the bed; watching TV.

Connie than came in. "Hi hunny"

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Just letting you know that I'm going to the stores with Amy." (Chad's mom)

"Oh okay, but wait does that mean-

"That you're going to be alone in the house with Chad, I know, just no funny business."

Sonny yelled. "Mom!"

Connie chuckles. "I'm just kidding, bye sweetie."

"Bye mom." Sonny said.

…

PLEASE REVEW

So I think it will be easier and faster to post my story like a movie script kind of like how I had it on YouTube channel, because I am not use to writing stories like a book format. So yeah hope its okay with you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone so like I said on my last chapter I am writing this story kind of like a movie script. Hope its okay with you guys. It's just easier and faster for me to write this story.

…

Later on Sonny got bored and went downstairs and was looking around. Chad walk behind her.

Chad: Hey Sonny!

Sonny jump a little and turn around to face Chad.

Sonny: Oh god, don't ever sneak up on me, you scare me!

Chad chuckles.

Chad: Sorry my lady.

Sonny give him a look.

Chad: Sorry I meant Sonny.

Sonny: That's better. So um thanks for letting my mom and I stay here until they fix the damage in my apartment.

Chad: No problem. So Sonny I know we broke up and all but do you think we can still be friends.

It hurted him to say that because he still has feelings for Sonny but he thinks she doesn't feel the same way anymore.

Sonny gives him a weak smile.

Sonny: Yeah sure.

Chad: Great so buddy, want to watch a movie?

Sonny: Okay.

They went to the living room. Sonny sat on the couch while Chad put a movie on. He then went to the kitchen to make popcorn and as soon as it was done, he sat next to Sonny and put the popcorn in the middle of them. As they were watching the movie, they both reach to grab some popcorn and ended up brushing their hands together. They both look at each other for a bit but then quickly look away.

Chad: Sorry.

Sonny: It's fine.

_"Why did I feel a spark when I touch his hand? Do I still have feelings for him?"_ Sonny thought to herself.

_"I miss my sunshine. I wish we were back together. Ugh why did I do that stupid recount? I'm so stupid." _Chad thought to himself.

_"I can't have feelings for him. We broke up. He was so selfish during the tween choice awards, but was I being too hard on him?... No he is always going to be a selfish jerk"_

_"I just want to hold her and hold her but I can't. She doesn't like me anymore and it's all my fault"_

_"Why can't I get him out of my mind? I mean I do miss all the times we spend together and I kind of felt hurt when he said he just wants to be friends. Ugh I need to let him go and move on. But why is it so hard to move on?"_

Close to the end of the movie, they started to get really tired and fell asleep. Later on Connie and Amy arrive and when they walk to the living room. They saw Sonny and Chad on the couch sleeping. Sonny had her head on Chad's shoulder and Chad had his head rested on Sonny's head.

Connie: Aw look at them. I knew Sonny wasn't over Chad, even though she said she is.

Amy: Chad isn't over Sonny either since he always talks about her.

They got out their phone and took a picture of them.

…

~In the morning~

Sonny woke up and notice that her head was on Chad's shoulder. She blush a little and got her head of his shoulder. Chad than woke up and started to yawn.

Chad: What time is it?

Sonny: I don't know.

Amy than came into the living room.

Amy: Morning, you guys seem really cozy last night.

Chad: Huh?

Sonny: What?

She shows them the picture of them last night sleeping next to each other. Sonny and Chad started to blush.

Chad: Um mom what time is it?

Amy: It's seven.

Chad: Well look at that, I got to go get ready for work.

He quickly left and went upstairs to his room.

Sonny: And I need to get ready for work too.

She was about to leave.

Amy: Sonny can I talk to you for a second.

Sonny: Sure, Ms. Copper what is it?

Amy: Did you know Chad still has feelings for you?

Sonny: Um Ms. Copper, Chad and I broke up-

Amy: I know, but he hasn't been the same since you two broke up.

Sonny: I'm really sorry.. but I have to get ready for work.

Amy: Oh okay.

Sonny left and went upstairs to change.

…

~Later on in Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room~

Tawni: So Sonny did you and your mom found a place to stay?

Sonny: Yeah we're staying at Chad's house.

Tawni couldn't help but laugh.

Sonny: It's not funny!

Tawni: Oh yes it is. Oh the irony, you guys broke up and now your living in the same house.

Sonny: What ever

Tawni: I bet you're happy that you get to stay at his house.

Sonny: No I'm not.

Tawni: Yes you are, because you still have feelings for him.

Sonny: No I don't, besides we decided to just be friends.

Tawni: Right just friends.

Sonny: Ugh, I'm going to get something to eat.

Tawni: Me too, let's go denial person.

Sonny:(groans) Tawni

Tawni: Okay sorry geeze someone's cranky today.

They went to the cafeteria and sat with Nico, Grady, and Zora.

Grady: Hey Sonny, how's my poor Mel doing?

Sonny: She's okay. I call her and she said she's staying with her aunt not that far from the apartment.

Grady: What a relief, I was getting worried about her.

Sonny: Aw that's sweet.

Tawni: I bet Chad was worried about you as well, huh Sonny.

Sonny: Shut up Tawni.

Tawni: What? Maybe that's why he asks you to stay at his house since he still likes you.

Nico: Wait your staying at chips house?

Sonny: Yeah until the damage is fix in the apartment.

Her friends all started to laugh.

Sonny: Why are you guy's laughing, it's not funny.

Grady: Oh yes it is.

Nico: You and Copper broke up and now you're living in the same house.

Zora: Oh the irony.

Tawni: That's what I said.

Sonny rolls her eyes and got up and went to threw her food away since she was finish eating. When was about to leave the cafeteria she bump into someone.

Sonny: Oh I'm Sorry.

The guy she bumps into her just smile at her.

Jake: No it's fine.

Sonny smile at him. Chad saw this and started to get jealous.

Jake: I'm Jake and what's your name?

Sonny: It's Sonny

Jake: What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Sonny:(blush) Um thanks

Jake: No problem, so how would you like to go out with me tonight?

Sonny:(smiles) Sure

Jake: Cool, here's my number.

He gives it to Sonny.

Jake: I'll pick you up at 8, see ya.

He winks at her and left. Sonny smile to herself. Chad walks up to Sonny.

Chad: Who was that you were talking to?

Sonny: Jake, he just asks me out and I said yes.

Chad: What! But you don't even know him.

Sonny: That's why we're going out; we are going to get to know each other.

Chad: Sonny I don't trust him. You shouldn't go out with someone you just met.

Sonny: Okay what is your problem; you can't tell me what to do.

Chad: I don't have a problem. What if he turns out to be a jerk, and takes advantaged of you.

Sonny: Okay just stop, you know you're not even being a good friend.

She left the cafeteria. Chad sighs sadly.

…

**PLEASE REVEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Later on at Chad's house~**

Sonny was in her room, trying to find an outfit in the closet. Her mom than came in.

Connie: Sonny I need to- what are you doing?

Sonny: Trying to find a cute outfit to wore for my date tonight.

Connie: Really, is it with Chad?

Sonny: No, it's with a guy I just met today.

Connie: Why are you going out with some guy you just met?

Sonny: Ugh you sound like Chad.

Connie: Well I agree with him.

Sonny: Mom I'm 18. I can go out with whoever I want.

Connie: Okay but be careful.

Sonny: I will, so what did you want to tell me?

Connie: Well your grandfather had a heart attack and he's in the hospital.

Sonny: What! How? Is he okay?

Connie: Yeah he's okay now but I'm going to Wisconsin to see him and your grandma.

Sonny: I'll go too.

Connie: No Sonny, you have to stay here and go to work.

Sonny: I don't care! I want to see grandpa.

Connie: I know but I won't let you give up your dream. I'm sorry Sonny but you have to stay here.

Sonny:(sighs) Okay but can you at least call me and tell me how's he doing.

Connie: Don't worry, I will.

Later on Connie left to Wisconsin. Sonny was in her room lying down thinking about her grandpa. Chad than came in.

Chad: Hey Sonny.

Sonny: Oh hey.

She sat up, Chad sat next to her.

Chad: I'm sorry about what happen to you grandpa.

Sonny: Thanks, I'm just worried about him.

Chad: I'm sure he'll be fine.

Sonny:(sighs) I hope your right. He always been there for me. He is like a second dad to me since my dad died when I was five.

Chad: I'm sorry about that.

Sonny: It's fine. I know he's looking down at me from heaven but I know he was a great dad.

Sonny smile a little. Chad smile at her.

Sonny: By the way I never met your dad before.

Chad's smile faded.

Chad: That's because my parents are divorces. My dad left my mom for someone else. I haven't seen him since I was seven.

Sonny: I'm sorry to hear that.

Chad: its fine, he never really cared about me or my mom and when he left I never believe in love... till I met you.

Sonny: Chad-

Chad touches Sonny's cheek.

Chad: Sonny I still like you and care about you.

Sonny was getting lost in his eyes.

Sonny: Chad I-

Chad cut her off by kissing Sonny softy on the lips. To Sonny's surprise she kisses him back. A few moments later they pull away.

Sonny: Chad what are we doing. We broke up.

Chad: But I wish we didn't.

Sonny: I know, but what you did for ordering that recount was selfish and-

Chad: I told you so many times that I'm sorry! I was stupid for doing that.

Sonny gave him a comfort hug and pulls away.

Sonny: I know, but it's best if we just stay friends.

Chad sighs.

Chad: Fine whatever.

Sonny: Chad-

Chad got up and left. Sonny had a tear falling from her eye.

Sonny: _I'm sorry Chad, but it's for the best._

…

**~The Next Day~**

Chad drove Sonny to Condor studios. He hasn't said anything to her all morning. When they got out of the car, Chad was going to the Mackenzie Falls set but Sonny walk up to him.

Sonny: Chad, why haven't you talked to me all morning?

Chad: No reason.

Sonny:(sighs) Listen Chad, can we just forget what happen yesterday. I don't want things to be complicated between us.

Chad:(fake smile) Yeah sure.

Sonny:(smiles) Great, I'll see you later than.

She left. Chad felt hurt when she said that but he doesn't want her to know that.

…

**~Later on in the cafeteria~**

Tawni: So Sonny did you hear that Mr. Condor is having this big party for Dakota.

Sonny: Why is it her birthday?

Tawni: No it's her half birthday.

Sonny: Who has a party for a half birthday?

Nico: Apparently she does.

Zora: Since her dad owns the studio, she can do whatever she wants.

Grady: Yeah and its going to be at the place where we had that fake prom and Mr. Condor said if you don't go, than you get fire.

Nico: This sucks, I really don't want to go.

Sonny: I'm sure it won't be that bad.

Someone than cover Sonny's eyes from behind.

Jake: Guess who?

Sonny smile and turn around.

Sonny: Hey

She got up and hugs him. Chad was sitting with his cast and had a jealous look on his face.

Chloe: Chad are you okay, you haven't finish your lobster.

Chad: Huh, oh I guess I'm not hungry.

Chloe: Chad you still have feelings for Sonny, don't you?

Chad: What that's crazy.

Chloe: But you're crazy about her.

Chad: That's not… ugh fine its true, I don't just like her, I'm in love with her.

Chloe: Than why don't you tell her?

Chad: If I tell her, she'll reject me.

Chloe: What ever happen to CDC fears nothing?

Chad: He doesn't….Chad kind of does.

Chloe: hmm, wait I have a plan.

She tells him the plan.

…

**~A few weeks later. At Dakota party~**

Sonny and Jake were dancing and having a good time. Jake than kiss Sonny and Sonny kisses back. Chad saw them and was heartbroken.

Chad: Chloe this isn't going to work, just look at them.

Chloe: Chad relax okay.

Chad: But how are you going to get her away from that guy since there always together.

Chloe: Chad just trust me okay, now go to your dressing room and I'll tell Sonny to meet you there.

Chad: Okay.

He then left. Chloe walk up to Sonny and Jake.

Chloe: Hey Guys.

Sonny: Um hi Chloe.

Chloe: You don't mind if I talk to Sonny for a minute.

Jake: Of course not, I'll be over there Sonny.

Sonny: Okay

He left.

Chloe: Look, Chad had something important to tell you.

Sonny: Well why can't he just tell me here?

Chloe: He just wanted to talk to you alone.

Sonny: okay than.

Sonny went to Jake and told him she was going to the bathroom for a minute. She then went to Chad's dressing room. Chad smile when he saw her. He was holding a rose behind him.

Sonny: Hey, Chloe told me you had something important to tell me.

Chad: Yeah-

Sonny: Well I also have something to tell you.

Chad: You first.

Sonny: Okay well I just want to say that even though a lot has happen between us, I'm just glad we can still be friends.

When Sonny said that, Chad's smile faded and was heartbroken.

Sonny: So what did you wanted to tell me?

Chad: Oh nothing just that I'm glad we're friends too.

Sonny:(smiles) I'm so glad to hear you say that. Well I better get back to the party before Jake gets worried.

Chad:(fake smile) Yeah sure go ahead.

Sonny: Aren't you going to the party?

Chad: No I'm just going to go home, I'm kind of tired.

Sonny: Well okay, I'll see you later than.

She than left the dressing room. Chad sighs and throws the rose in the garbage. He then went home.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**~A month later~**

Sonny was lying in her bed in the guest room listening to music she than saw someone was calling and she picks it up.

Sonny: Hello?

Tawni: Sonny come to the mall now it's an emergency!

Sonny: What why? Are you okay!

Tawni: No I'm not okay; I can't decide which outfit to buy!

Sonny: What? Tawni you said it was an emergency.

Tawni: This is an emergency!

Sonny: No its not.

Tawni: Well whatever, can you come to the mall?

Sonny: Sorry I can't. I have to get ready for my date in a bit.

Tawni: And that's more important than helping me deicide which outfit to buy!

Sonny: Sorry Tawni, but you can figure it out on your own.

Tawni: Ugh fine whatever.

They both hang up. Sonny went downstairs to get a snack. Chad than walk into the kitchen.

Chad: Hey Sonny.

Sonny: Hey.

Chad: Want to hang out today buddy?

Sonny: Sorry I can't, I have a date today with Jake.

Chad:(sad) Oh.

Sonny's cell phone started to ring, she saw her mom was calling and then she picks it up.

Sonny: Hey mom- wait what's wrong?... What! b-but I thought he was okay…. Oh okay love you mom.

Sonny hangs up and tears were falling from her eyes.

Chad: Sonny what's wrong, what happen?

Sonny: M-My mom said that my grandpa just passed away.

She started to cry. Chad hugs her tight. Sonny hugs back and was crying on his chest.

Chad: Shh I'm so sorry. I'm here for you.

Sonny: T-Thanks Chad.

Later on Sonny was on the couch crying her eyes out. Chad didn't leave her side. He had his arm around Sonny and she had her head on Chad's shoulder. The doorbell ring and Amy went to get it. Sonny sat up and was looking down.

Sonny: I-I just can't believe he's gone, my mom said he was okay a few weeks ago but now h-he's gone.

Amy walk in the living room.

Amy: Sonny, Jake's here.

Amy than went upstairs. When Sonny saw Jake, she got up and ran into his arms and started crying.

Jake: Hey I'm sorry for what happen.

Sonny: I miss him so much.

Jake: I know, I'm here for you babe.

Chad got up and gave him an annoyed look. Jake rolls his eyes. Jake pulls away from the hug.

Jake: Hey why don't we go on our date and forget this horrible thing.

Chad: How can you say that, her grandpa just passed away and you want to take her on a date!

Jake: I want her to be happy since I'm her boyfriend and I care about her!

Chad: Well I care about her more!

Sonny: Guys stop fighting okay! Look Jake I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to be alone.

She kisses his cheek and let and went upstairs.

Jake: I want you to stop talking to my girlfriend.

Chad: Yeah that's not going to happen.

Jake: She's only being nice because she lives here but once her apartment is fix. She will never talk to you again.

Chad: Yeah sure okay, she will never do that now get the hell out of my house!

Jake: Whatever.

He left.

Chad: Man I hate him, what does Sonny see in that jerk.

Chad went upstairs to Sonny's room. He saw Sonny was lying down on the bed.

Chad: Hey

Sonny looks at him and sat up. Chad sat next to her.

Chad: Look Sonny, I'm sorry for what happen downstairs.

Sonny: its fine, my mom texted me that the funereal is tomorrow. I want to go, but I don't have enough money for a plane ticket.

Chad: I can take you on my plane.

Sonny:(shock) What? You will do that?

Chad: I'll do anything for you.

Sonny gave him a week smile and hugs him. Chad hugs back.

Sonny: Thanks Chad, you're a great friend.

Chad:(sad) Yeah friend.

The next day was Sonny's grandpa's funeral. Chad sat next to Sonny when Sonny's family members where talking about her grandpa. Sonny's mom was making a speech about her dad.

Connie: Thanks everyone for coming. My dad was a great dad. He always wanted everyone to be happy. He was always there for me even on my rough times.

Sonny looked like she was about to breakdown. Chad looks at her and grabs her hand and squeezes it softly. Sonny looked at him and gave him a small week smile.

Connie: And now my daughter Sonny will like to say something about her grandfather.

Sonny sighs and got up in front of the room.

Sonny: I-I just want to say that my grandfather was a great person. Ever since my dad died when I was little, my grandpa was always there to comfort me. He was like a second dad to me and I m-miss him s-so much.

She than stated to cry and ran outside. Chad ran after her. He saw sonny was sitting on a bench crying her eyes out. Chad sat next to her and hugs her. Sonny hugs him back and was crying on his shoulder.

A few days past and Sonny and Chad had arrived at California. Sonny was walking in the park; lost in her own thoughts. Someone than walk behind her.

Jake: Hey Sonny

Sonny turned around and looks at him.

Sonny: Jake you scare me. What are you doing here?

Jake: Why didn't you answer any of my calls for the past few days?

Sonny: I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you that Chad took me to Wisconsin for my grandpa's funeral.

Jake: I could have taken you instead that of that jerk!

Sonny: He's not a jerk, he's my friend and-

Jake: And what you still have feelings for him don't you!

Sonny: What? I didn't say that!

Jake: Well it seems that you do. I want you to stop talk to him.

Sonny: Wait what? I can't do that!

Jake: Fine, but once your apartment is fix, you aren't ever to see or talk to him ever again.

Sonny: I would never do that, because he is my friend and you can't tell me what to do!

Jake: Yes I can, because I'm your boyfriend and you have to do what I say!

Sonny: Okay you know what its ov-

Jake slaps her hard. Sonny touches her cheek and looks at him shock.

Jake: Don't you dare say it's over, because it's not!

Sonny: I can't believe you just did that!

Jake: That's what you get; now let's go to my place.

Sonny: I'm not going anywhere with you.

She was about to walk away but Jake grab her arm and pulls her towards him. He then got his pocket knife out and pointed close to Sonny's throat.

Jake: Oh yes you are, because if you don't do what I say than I'll kill that Chad guy. Now you don't want that to happen, don't you?

Sonny looks at him with scare eyes.

Sonny: n-no

Jake: Good now let's go.

He pulls Sonny into his car. After a few hours has past, Sonny walk inside Chad's house. She had a few bruises on her arm and a black eye. She was about to go upstairs but someone call her name.

Chad: Sonny

Sonny turns around but didn't look at him. She was trying to cover her face.

Chad: are you okay?

Sonny: uh y-yea, why you asked?

Chad: Well you not even looking at me.

Chad walks up to her and saw her black eye.

Chad: Sonny what happen!

Sonny: Nothing it's just um I was at the park and I wasn't paying attention and um these kids were playing volley ball and the ball hit me in the face that's all it was an accident.

Chad: Is that what really happen?

Sonny: Yeah sometimes I don't pay attention and these sorts of things happen.

Chad: Than why do you look scare?

Sonny: I'm just tired so yeah good night!

She quickly ran upstairs.

Chad: That was weird. I know something is wrong and I'm going to find out.

Sonny walks to her room and lock the door. She started to breakdown.

**~Flashback~**

_Sonny was in Jake's house. They were in the kitchen. Sonny was sitting on the chair. Jake came in and gave her a flower._

_Sonny: Why you give me this?_

_Jake: I'm sorry I yelled earlier._

_Sonny: Okay but can I go now it's getting late and-_

_Jake: Why you want to leave so soon it's because of that guy isn't it!_

_Sonny: No is because I'm tired and why are you acting like this?_

_Jake: Because I'm sick and tired of you always talking to that guy. I'm your boyfriend; you should spend more time with me and not him!_

_Sonny: Okay I really think you need to get some help and-_

_Jake: Are you saying that I'm crazy!_

_Sonny: Yes, you never acted like this before!_

_Jake punches her in the face._

_Jake: You shut up! I'm not crazy okay! If you tell anyone about this than things are going to get worst understand!_

_Sonny was shaking and looking scare._

_Jake: I said do you understand!_

_He started to hit her really bad._

**~End of flashback~**

Sonny was sitting on her bed with tears falling from her eyes.

Sonny: I can't believe Jake did that to me. If I tell anyone that he abused me than he'll hit me more or worst he'll hurt Chad and I can't let that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**~A few days later~**

Sonny was in her room lying down.

Sonny:(sighs) What am I going to do? There's got to be a way to get away from Jake, but he won't leave me alone. Why didn't I listen to Chad in the first place? He was right all along, Jake is a jerk.

She than herd someone playing the guitar in the backyard. She got up and looks out her window. She saw Chad by the pool, playing his guitar. He started to sing.

"_Why did you have to go?"_

_You could of let me know._

_So now I'm all alone._

_Girl you could of stay but you wouldn't give me another chance_

_But I won't give up_

_Because baby I'll wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

Chad than saw Sonny looking out the window. He smiles at her. Sonny couldn't help but smile back. She than walk out of her room and went outside to where Chad was.

Sonny: Hey what you doing out here?

Chad: I just wanted to be alone and play my guitar.

Sonny: I see

She grabs a chair and sat next to Chad.

Sonny: So who was that song for, that you were just playing?

Chad: Oh just for someone special.

Sonny: And who might that be?

Chad: Why do you need to know? Are you jealous?

He smirks at Sonny.

Sonny:(lied quickly) No, just curious.

Chad: Well it's a secret.

Sonny: Really Chad really.

Chad:(chuckles) Yes really.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh little. She dose miss being with Chad, but she's afraid of saying something because of Jake. She than got a text. She saw who it was and look scared and was shaking a little. Chad notices this and was concern.

Chad: Sonny what's wrong?

Sonny: Oh nothing, just.. I have to meet up with Jake.

She got up. Chad got up as well.

Chad: Than why did you look scare when he texted you?

Sonny: No reason, I have to go. I'll see you later Chad.

Chad: But Sonny-

Sonny: Bye Chad.

She left quickly.

For the past few weeks Sonny wasn't the same, because she is depress since Jake hits her almost every day. She hasn't eaten that much either, because Jake said she was getting fat and he told her, she needs to lose weight.

**~At Chad's house~**

Sonny was in the living room sitting on the couch and was reading. Chad walked into the living room.

Chad: Hey Sonny, do you want something to eat? I can order a pizza.

Sonny: No thanks, I'm not really hungry.

Chad: But you haven't ate since this morning.

Sonny: I'm fine. I'm going to go out for walk. I need some fresh air.

She got up and was about to leave but Chad grab her arm.

Chad: Sonny wait.

Sonny: What?

Chad: Are you okay? You have been acting really weird lately.

Sonny: Chad I'm fine, don't worry.

Chad: But S-

Sonny: I said I'm fine okay!

Chad looked at her shock.

Sonny: I'm sorry but I have to go.

She left the house.

**~A Few Hours later~**

It was night out. Sonny was walking alone and there were tears falling from her eyes. Jake has been calling her but she's been ignoring his calls. She had enough. She wanted to go somewhere where he can never find her.

?: There you are, I been looking everywhere for you.

Sonny eyes wide and she slowing look up.

…

**PLEASE REVEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so I know it's been a while since I update and I'm sorry, I was just so stress with college and also I almost forgot about this story. So I decided I am going to write in story format instead so it can improve my writing skills, so yeah hope you guys like it and sorry if there is any errors.

…

**~Sonny's POV~**

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

My eyes went wide when I heard that voice. I slowly look up and saw his worried blue eyes that I adore so much. Chad's.

"I was worried about you, you been gone for 2 hours. I thought something but happen to you."

He gives me a protected hug. I hug back. I felt so safe in his arms.

"Well I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone."

He pulls away. I started to shiver a little because I'm cold since it's like 50 degrees out. Chad saw that I was shivering and he takes off his gray sweater and puts it over my shoulder.

I give him a week smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, so why did you wanted to be alone? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," I lied. "I just wanted to be alone to think."

"About what?"

"It's nothing important." I said. I wish I can just tell him the whole truth about Jake but I just don't want anything bad happen to him because of me.

Chad looks at me; concerned. "Sonny you're not the same as you use to be. I know something is wrong."

I sigh. "Chad t-"

"So this is why you haven't answers any of my calls, you've been with him all along!"

My eyes wide in horror and I felt my heart beat really fast when I heard that voice. Chad and I turn around and saw Jake looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"Jake I-I can explain." I was shaking and felt that my voice went weak.

"No need too. Sonny are you stupid or what cause didn't I told you I don't want you hanging out with him!" He yelled.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Chad shouted at Jake.

"This doesn't involve you. This is between me and my girlfriend!" Jake shot back.

Chad took a step in front of me. Oh no this can't be good.

"Well now it's between you and me. You don't ever talk to her like that!"

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" He pushes Chad. Chad punch him, and Jake punch back and they started to fight.

"Guys stop fighting!" I shouted.

I saw Jake got out his pocket knife and stab Chad in the stomach. Chad groans and touches his stomach. He started to fall on the floor.

"Chad!" I yelled and tears started stemming down my face. I bent down next to him. No, this can't be happening! This is all my fault!

I look at Jake. He had a smirk on his face. "I hate you Jake! I can't believe you did that!" I yelled.

Jake just rolls his eyes. "Well he deserves it!"

I gave him a disgusted look. Then I heard sirens not too far.

"Oh Shit, I'm out of here!" He quickly ran out of here.

I turn to Chad and touch his cheek. "Everything is going to be okay," I whisper softly. "I promise."

Chad nodded slowly and his eyes started to close.

**~At the hospital~**

Hours have past. I was in the waiting room, waiting to see how Chad was doing. I had called Chad's mom and told her about what happen, and she quickly rush over here. She was here for like an hour until her boss called her and told her she needed to work today. She didn't want to leave but she had no other choice. She told me to call her when Chad wakes up. I told her I will.

I have also told the police about what Jake did and they found him, and arrest him. He is going to be in jail for a long time and I'm glad; he deserves it.

I saw the doctor came in. I quickly stand up.

"How he's doing?" I asked.

"Well he didn't lose a lot of blood so he is going to be okay."

I sigh in relief. "Okay, can I see him?"

"Yeah go ahead, he's in room 234." He said.

"Thank you." I said. I than went to Chad's room.

I open the door. When Chad saw me he gave me a smile. "Hey Sonny."

I gave him a small smile. "Hey."

I grab a chair from the table and put the chair next to his bed and I sat down.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty sore, but I'll be okay." He said.

"This is all my fault." I said softly.

"No Sonny, don't say that-"

"But it's true!" I cut him off. "If I haven't listened to you in the first place about Jake, none of this would have happen!"

"Sonny don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." He said.

I sigh. "Okay, I'm just glad he got lock up. Now he won't hit me anymore-"

"Whoa wait, he hits you!" he shouted. Oh no I can't believe I just said that.

I started to get nervous. "Well… um yeah he did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He shouted.

" B-Because he told me if I tell anyone that he hits me, than he will hurt you," My voice started to cracked, "and I didn't want that to happen!"

"But Sonny you still should have said something."

I sigh. "I know," I look down, "but I was scare."

Chad lifts my chin up. "Sonny if you would have told me, I would have protected you from that jerk because I care about you and I don't want anyone to hurt you."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Chad, that's really sweet of you to say"

He smiles back. "No problem."

"Well I'm going to call your mom and tell her you're okay." I said.

"Okay." He replies.

I kiss him in the cheek and then I left the room so I can call his mom.

…

**~Chad's POV~**

As I watch her leave the room. I smile to myself. I still can't believe Sonny never told me that jerk would hit her. I am glad that bastard is in jail and even if he wasn't I'll kick his ass for hurting _my_ Sonny.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chad's POV~

A week has passed since I left the hospital. I was in my room watching TV. The doctor had mention that I couldn't go out and that I needed to relax, but I don't care. I needed to get out of this room. I'm so bored. I got out of my room and went down stairs. I smile when I saw Sonny, sitting in the kitchen table, reading a magazine. I walk behind her.

"Hey Sonny!" I said.

I chuckle when she jump a little. She stood up and was standing in front of me.

"Chad what are you doing out of you bed! The doctor said you need to relax till the womb heals!" She yelled.

"Relax Sonny I'm fine, god you sound like my mom."

"Well she's right, go back to your room. You need to relax." She said.

"Hmm let me think about it.. um nope."

She gives me an annoyed look. She's so cute when she's mad.

"Chad!" She yelled.

"Yes?"

"Man you're so annoying."

I smirked. "Thanks it's a gift."

She than punch me in the arm

I chuckle a little. "Hey."

She laughs as well.

"So where did my mom go?" I asked.

"She went to your aunt's house."

"So that means we have the house to ourselves." I smirk at her.

She gave me an annoyed look. "Yeah, don't even think about it."

I laugh. "Relax I was only joking."

She was about to say something but then we heard a loud thunder and the power went off.

"Oh that's just great." Sonny said.

I got out my phone from my pocket and turn it on. I than walk to were the cabins were. I open it and found a flash light, and I turn it on.

"The battery might die soon, so I'm going to find a few candles." I said as I walk to were Sonny was standing.

"Okay so what are we going to do till the power goes back on?" She asked.

"We can just chill in the living room." I suggested.

"Okay."

~Sonny's POV~

I went to the living room and sat on couch. Chad than came in the living room and he put the candles on the table. He then lights the candles, and when he was finish, he sat next to me.

"So… want to play 20 questions?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll go first." He said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Just ask the question." I said.

"Okay um what's your favorite color?"

" Blue."

He smirks. "I wonder why."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up. So… what's the best thing that ever happen to you?"

"Um.. When you came into my life." He said.

I blush. "Oh um thanks."

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Its fine."

We sat in since for a few seconds.

"Um Sonny?"

"What?" I said as look at him.

"I want to know what else did Jake did to you?" he asked. I didn't expect him to ask that.

"Chad I don't want to talk about it." I look down.

He then touch my hand. I turn to face him

"Please Sonny I need to know." He said softly.

I sigh. "Fine, he didn't just hit me…. he uh try to.. rape me.

Chad's eyes wide in horror. "What!"

"But he didn't because whenever he try to touch me; I would get away from him but he started to hit me more. He also said that I was getting fat so I started to not eat that much."

"Ugh I hate that jerk." He said angrily. "I really wish you could of told me about this."

I sigh. "I know."

"And I can't believe you didn't eat that much all because that jerk said that to you."

"Well maybe he was right." I look down.

"What? Sonny don't say that."

He then lifts my chin up.

"Don't listen to what he said because you are not getting fat. You are perfect just the way you are, and he is a jerk for what he did to you and you are an amazing, sweet, caring person and you don't deserve for what he did to you."

I smile weakly. "Thanks Chad."

He smiles back. "You're welcome."

We smile at each other for a moment. Suddenly the power went back on and we heard the front door open. We got up and saw that it was Chad's mom.

"Boy it's really storming out. Did the power went off here cause it went off at my sister's house but I came here to see if you guys were okay." Amy said.

"We're fine mom and yeah it did went out for a little bit but now it's back on." Chad said.

"Well that's good, so are you guy's hungry, do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"No thanks Ms. Copper, I'm just going to bed early I'm kind of tired right now." I said.

"Okay sweetie." She said as she went to the kitchen.

I turn to face Chad.

"So good night."

"Good night."

I than gave him a warm hug. He hugs me back.

"Thanks for what you said and for being there for me." I said as I pull away. I than upstairs to my room.

…

**Please review. I need to know if you guys like my story, and the more people review, the faster I'll write this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Also, I was going to update early this week but I was so stress with college. So anyways, hope you like this chapter. **

…

~Days later~

**Sonny's POV**

I was in my room talking to Tawni on the phone.

"Sonny I'm really getting tired of this, just tell him you still have feelings for him."

"I can't what if he move on, and if I tell him how I feel, it can ruin our friendship." I said.

"And what if he didn't move on and he still has feelings for you."

"I don't know," I reply, "I mean I do miss all the times Chad and I had together, but what if we get back together and we fight and break up again."

"You shouldn't worry about that."

"Yeah but-"

She cuts me off. "No buts, just tell him already!"

I sigh. "I don't know, I'll think about it."

After a while of talking to Tawni, she had to go. I got out of my room and went to Chad's room. When I open the door, I saw him sitting on his bed watching TV.

When he notice I was in the room, he smiles. "Hey Sonny."

"Hey." I reply as I sat next to him.

I saw that he was watching Tom and Jerry. I chuckle. "Really Chad, Tom and Jerry?"

"Yes really, Tom and Jerry is a good show."

"I know but aren't you a little old for that show?" I asked.

"So? Aren't you a little old for this." He said as he started to tickle me.

I started to laugh. I hate being tickle, because I'm very ticklish. "C-Chad.. stop p-please."

He then stops tickling me. I notice our faces wear a few inches from each other. Chad quickly looks away.

"Um I'm going to go get a snack", he started awkwardly, "do you want something?"

"No thanks." I reply.

"Okay I'll be right back." He left the room.

**Chad's POV**

When I left my room, I heard yelling from downstairs. Once I walk downstairs, I walk into the kitchen and I saw a man that I recognize clearly.

"Dad?" I said. I'm shock that he's here, but why is he here?

He turns to look at me. "Chad look at you, you're all grown up."

"What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Well I lost my job and I heard you're on a famous TV show and-"

I laugh bitterly. Of course, that's why he's here. "So let me get this straight. You walk out of this family when I was 6, for some slut and I haven't seen you for 12 years and you come back and need money! You're a sick person!"

"Chad listen-"

"No you listen," I said getting really angry, "do you know how hurt my mom was when you left her for someone else!"

**Sonny's POV**

I wonder what's taken Chad so long. I got out of his bed and left his room. I heard yelling from down stairs. It was Chad and some guy.

"You know what, I'm glad I left this family." The man said. I think its Chad's dad. But why is he here?

"Besides I never love your mom and you were a mistake!" What? How could he say to Chad!

"Nick, don't say that!" Amy shouted.

"Well it's true!"

"Get out or else I'll call the cops!" Chad yelled.

"Fine whatever I shouldn't have came anyways." Chad's dad said as he slams the front door.

"Chad don't listen to him, you weren't a mistake." Amy said.

Chad sighs. "Okay, but mom are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need some time alone."

"You sure you don't need anything?" Chad asked.

"I'm fine honey, don't worry."

Chad started to go up the stairs. I quickly went to his room and sat on his bed. He walk in and sat next to me.

"Hey I um… saw what happen." I said softly.

"Oh you heard that?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that."

He sighs. "Its fine but I don't know, maybe…. he's right. Maybe I was a mistake."

My eyes wide and I look at him shock. "What? Chad don't say that!"

"Well it's true! Maybe that's why he left my mom because of me. It would be better if I wasn't born!"

He started to have angry tears in his eyes. I can't believe Chad would say that. I put my arms around him and pull him close to a comfort hug. He started to hug me back.

"Chad listen don't ever bring yourself down." I said and then pull away.

I put my hand on his cheek."Your mom loves you and is happy she had you and I care about you a lot and I hate seeing you like this."

He smiles a little. "Thanks Sonny."

I smile back. "No problem."

As we were looking at each other, I started to get lost at his amazing blue eyes. I couldn't help but putting my arms around his neck and kissing him softly. He started to kiss me back and I felt his arms around my waist. Our kiss started to become more passion. I really miss his kisses…. Wait what am I doing? I quickly pull away. I saw Chad had a confuse look.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I said as I got up.

Chad got up as well, and he had a hurt expression on his face. "But Sonny-"

"No Chad, just forget it ever happen."

I left his room. When I went to my room, I close the door. I sigh and I touch my lips. I can't believe I just did that.

….

**Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

** ~The next day in the cafeteria~**

**Sonny's POV **

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora were all talking among themselves. I couldn't stop thinking about what happen yesterday. Should I tell Chad how I feel? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if we get back together and we break up again? I just don't want to get hurt anymore. I sigh. What am I going to do?

"Sonny are you okay"? Zora asked.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure, you haven't ate anything?" Grady asked.

"Oh... I guess I'm not hungry. I'll see you guys later when the show starts." I said as I got up.

When I turn around I bump into someone. "Oh sorry I-"

I than realize it was Chad on who I bump into.

"Hey Sonny-"

I cut him off. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go."

I quickly left the cafeteria and went to my dressing room. Ever since what happen yesterday, I'm too nervous to talk about our kiss.

"Sonny I need to talk to you."

Oh great. I turn around to face Chad.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why have you been ignoring me lately?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I reply nervously.

"Really? Well let's see ever since what happen yesterday, you been ignoring me and whenever I try to talk to you, you keep walking away."

I sigh. "Chad I.. I don't want to talk about this." I said as I was about to leave but then he grab my arm and spun me to face him.

"Sonny we need to talk about what happen."

"No we don't," I stated, "it was just a heat of the moment that's all."

"Why are you always doing this Sonny." he said angrily.

I looked at him confused. "Doing what?"

"You keep giving me mix singles. I mean first it seems that you still like me but than other times you want nothing to do with me. I still have feelings for you Sonny. In fact, I'm in love with you."

I froze. He still likes me? Wait.. he loves me?

"But you keep hurting me because you just want to be friends and you don't want to give me another chance. I know I made a mistake by ordering that recount and I hate myself for making that stupid mistake."

I didn't say anything since I'm still shock for what he just said.

He sighs. "Look you may night forgive me for what I did, but my feelings for you are never going to change. I'm always going to love you no matter what and you might have moved on and you just want us to be just friends but I am never going to give up on you."

I look at him uneasy.

"I'll just wait for you than." he said quietly and then left.

I sigh as I sat on Tawni's sofa. I had a few tears falling from my eyes. I can't believe Chad just said he loves me. What am I going to do? My cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said glumly.

"Hi honey, are you okay?" my mom asked.

"Yes... No.. I don't know," I started simply. "I don't know what to do, Chad just told me he still has feelings for me and he said he loves me."

"Aw really, well what did you say."

"I didn't say anything." I reply.

"What why!"

"I don't know. I mean I do miss all the times we had together," I explain, "but what if we get back together and then fight again, I'm just scare of getting hurt again."

"You shouldn't be scare and I should of told you this a long time ago, but a lot of times in relationships, couples will fight or disagree on something, but if two people are really in love and care about each other, than it doesn't matter if they disagree on something or if one of them makes a mistake, that's how life is."

I smile a little. "I guess you're right, thanks mom."

"You're welcome; well I have to go, your grandma needs something."

"Okay bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." she said as she hangs up.

I started thinking of all the times Chad and I had.

…_._

"_Do they Sonny? Do they really, cause sometimes I heard you get to have that perfect dance with that one special someone. Guess you're going to have to settle for me."_

…

"_I want you to know that I want to be seen with you anywhere, anytime; no matter how goofy you're big brown eyes make me."_

…

"_Oh my gosh, you flew all the way to Wisconsin, and fell out of the sky, just so you can apologize. Nobody has ever done that for me. How can I not forgive you?"_

"_I miss you short shack." _

…

"_You know my million fans use to be important to me, but now I only care about one."_

"_Ha! Wait which one?"_

"_You." _

…

"_Don't listen to what he said because you are not getting fat. You are perfect just the way you are, and he is a jerk for what he did to you and you are an amazing, sweet, caring person and you don't deserve for what he did to you."_

"_Thanks Chad."_

…

_"Look you may night forgive me for what I did, but my feelings for you are never going to change. I'm always going to love you no matter what and you might have moved on and you just want us to be just friends but I am never going to give up on you."_

…

I smile weakly. I quickly left my dressing room and went straight to Chad's dressing. I took a deep breath as I knock the door. Within seconds the door open.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" he question.

"I'm Sorry." I stated quickly

He gave me a confuse look.

"I'm sorry for not giving you another chance. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I was just scare but the truth is I still have feelings for you and I love you too, and-hmm"

My eyes wide, when I felt his soft lips on top of mine. I close my eyes and kiss him back. I put my arms around him and he started to pull me close. We pull away slowly, but our arms were still around each other's.

"Do you have any idea on how long I waited for you to say that?"

I gave him a weak smile.

He smiles back. "So are we started over?"

"Yeah." I reply softly.

He smiles brightly. "Good."

I giggle. "Good"

"Fine."

"Fi-

He shut me up by kissing me again.

…

**Please review, I might post the next chapter by the end of the week. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if there are any errors. I'm not that good at writing. One of the scenes I have in this chapter, I got it from a Spanish soap opera. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance. If I did, there be lots of drama :P **

…

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and I were sitting on the couch in my dressing room; cuddling.

She sighs. "I can't believe that everything that has happen to us, we are finally back together."

"I know and I'm glad we're back together. I can't live without my sunshine."

She smiles and kisses my cheek and lays her head on my chest. I gently stroked her hair. Her cell phone started to ring. She sat up and picked it up.

" Hello?...Yes this is her... Oh my god really?... Yes thank you so much!"

She hangs up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was the police. They said that the damage in my apartment room is repair." She replied.

"Really…Already?"

"Yeah well they did say that my room didn't have that much damage than the other rooms did, but can you believe it. I finally get to go back to my apartment!" she said in excitement.

I smile a little. "Yeah that's great."

She looks at me with concerned eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. "So do you want me to help you move your things back in your apartment?"

"That would be great."

The truth is I didn't want Sonny to leave my house. It's not that I'm self fish; I'm just going to miss her. But I am still happy for her that her apartment is fix. Even though, I don't want her to leave.

**~Later on, in Sonny's apartment~**

"Thanks for helping me Chad." She says as she puts the last box of her things in the dinner table.

"No problem." I smile uneasy.

"Chad is something wrong?" She asked.

"No why?" I reply.

"Well it seems that you're not happy that I move back to my apartment."

I sigh and touch her cheek. "It's not that sunshine, it's just.. I got use to you living in my house and now that you're not going to live in my house anymore, I'm going to miss you."

"Aw Chad it's not like I'm moving to a different state. We'll still be able to see each other at the studio and also hang out."

I smile brightly. "That's true, now let's go."

She looks at me confused. She's so cute when she's confused. "What were?"

"I'm taking you on a date."

"Now?"

I chuckle. "Yes. Come on."

I grab her hand and we both left her apartment.

...

**Sonny's POV**

Chad and I were walking on the beach, holding hands.

"Oh God, I love you so much!"

I giggle. "I love you too, but do you have to say that real loud?"

He lets go of my hand and puts his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

"I'm just so happy my lady, I'm happy that we're finally back together."

We give each other a small peck on the lips and we put our foreheads against each other.

"I'm also happy that were back together but I'm a little scare." I admitted.

He ran his fingers though my hair. "What are you afraid of Sonny?"

"Well everything is so perfect right now. I'm just scare something or someone might break us up and I want you to know you're the most important person in my life and I'm so afraid of losing you."

"Oh Sonny, Nothing and no one will break us up and I will never leave you. I will never be apart from you and you know why?"

He kisses my forehead.

I smile. "Why?"

He smiles. "Because I love you so much."

He then picks me up bridal style and spins me around.

"I love you!" he shouted.

I started to laugh. Oh Chad, your such a dork, but you're my dock. He puts me down and we and we lean in for a soft yet passionate kiss.

….

Wow I can't believe it's been only 5 weeks since Chad and I got back together. I just hope we don't break up again or someone comes in between us.

I was in the cafeteria sitting with my friends and eating my sandwich. I haven't seen Chad all day. I wonder where he is.

"So dude have you talk to Mel yet" Nico asked.

"I try but I get nervous whenever I try to talk to her and I want to ask her out." Grady replied.

"Dude you can't ask a girl out right away. You got to play it cool and try to flirt with her."

_Really? Is that what all guys think? _

"Yeah says the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend." Zora said.

"Hey I can get a girlfriend, it's just the girls I want out with were not my type."

"Or they were bored by you." Nico glare at Zora.

Tawni and Zora started laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I saw Chad walking in the cafeteria. I got up and walk up to him and give him a warm hug. He me hugs back.

"Hey my lady."

"Hey where have you been all day?" I asked as we pull away.

"Sorry Sonny. It's just our cast was saying bye to Chloe."

"She's leaving?" I asked surprise.

"Yup."

"How come?"

"She decided to take a break from acting and go to college." He replies.

"Oh. So what's going to happen to your show?" I asked.

"Well now we have a new cast member that's going to play Mackenzie new love interest."

_Love interest?_ "Oh.. do you know who it is?"

"Not yet, but our director said the new cast member is going to arrive today."

"I see, so you don't think the new actress is going to… be all over you?" I started to get a little red since I was embarrassed to ask.

He laughs. "Sonny no need to be jealous. You know I only love you."

He grabbed my hands and kissed it lightly.

I smile. "Yeah I know. I love you too."

We started to lean in.

"Chad is that you?"

…

**Please Review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**There are a few scenes I got from the shows Boy meets world and What I like about you. So hope you like this Chapter as always please review it will mean so much. :)**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Sonny with a chance just this story. **

...

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad is that you?"

Chad and I both turn around and saw at a girl with long, straight blonde hair.

"Hey um.."

"Oh don't tell me, you forget who I am. It's me Ashley. Remember? We were best friends since we were kids."

"Oh now I remember we haven't seen each other for like 3 years." Chad said.

"I know right, it's good to see you again." She says as she hugs him. He hugs back and then pulls.

Somehow I felt a little tensed when they hug. Am I jealous? No that can't be. I mean she did say their friends, so I shouldn't worry... Should I?

"So um what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"I'm the new cast member of Mackenzie Falls." She replies.

Wait. So she's going to play Chad's love interest? Should I be concerned? No, I mean they're just friends.

"Really that's great." Chad said.

"I know so since I'm new here, do you want to show me around the studio." She gives him a flirty look.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. She did not just give that look to my Chad. Or did I imagine she did? I think I'm losing it.

"I can't because I'm going to have lunch with my girlfriend."

"Hi I'm sonny-"

"Yeah Hi"

Okay? Rude much?

"So I guess maybe another time but I was hoping you can show me around since we haven't seen each other in a long…long time."

Wow she sounds desperate. I'll just be nice.

"You know what Chad," I started, "its okay you can you show your friend around the studio."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Y-"

"She is sure, come on Chad lets go." She says than she grabs Chad's hand and pulls him out of the cafeteria.

I sigh. I went back to the table and sat down.

"Did you see the way she acted around him and the way she looked at Chad?" I asked.

"No why?" Tawni said.

"She give him a flirty look, I think she's up to no good and might like him."

"But aren't they friends?" Tawni asked.

"But what if she likes him? Or worst what if Chad starts to like her back... I mean I hear Sometimes when your friends with someone for a long time you can end up liking that person."

"Okay Sonny, there's no need to be jealous."

"What? Tawni, I'm not jealous."

"But the looks of it you are."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora all yelled.

I sigh. I'm not jealous... At least I don't think I am.

….

**Zora's POV**

After an hour of practicing for the show, Grady, Nico, and I were in the Prop House.

"Okay dude I'm going to teach you on how to get a girl's attention." Nico said.

Oh this should be good.

He grabs the small pillow from the couch that I'm sitting on, and puts the pillow in front of his face.

"Now pretend this is Mel."

Well this sounds weird but interesting.

"Okay but what do I say?" Grady asked.

"Girls like getting complement so start off with that."

"Alright um Hi Mel I like your outfit."

"Oh this old thing hehehe." Nico said in a girly voice.

Wow really?

"What are you doing?" Grady asked.

"I'm being Mel," Nico reply, "so you can be prepare for when you talk to her. Now say something else."

"Okay, So Mel I was wondering if you... would like to go out with me."

"Really Grady I thought you never ask! I'm super excited to go out with you! hehehe."

I am surrounded by a bunch of idiots.

Nico puts the pillow down. "And that's how you get a girls attention."

I roll my eyes. Oh brother.

...

**Sonny's POV**

I was lying down on Tawni's sofa chair, reading a magazine but I couldn't stop thinking about Chad and that new girl. What if Ashley might try to steal Chad away from me...Maybe I'm just over reacted. That girl is just his old friend but why do I get the feeling that she is up to no good.

I suddenly felt some one hug me from behind. "Hey Sonny."

I smile and turn around to face Chad. "Hey."

He kisses my cheek and sits next to me.

"Sorry I couldn't have lunch with you."

"It's okay; you were showing your friend around the studio."

"Yeah, it's so weird seeing her again, the last time we saw each other was when we were 15."

"Yup and now you get to see your friend every day at work and get to act as each other's love interest for the show, isn't that great." I said sarcastically

"Sonny is something wrong?"

"No.. " I quickly said. "Why do you say that?"

"Well it sounds like you're mad that my friend is here."

"I'm not mad and I'm not jealous either."

Oh crap why did I just say that?

He smirks. "You're jealous?"

"What? No that's crazy…. Now why would I be jealous?" I said nervously.

I look away. Chad lifts my chin up to face him.

"Sonny."

I bit my lip. "Okay fine I am."

"Sunshine there's nothing to be jealous about, Ashley is just a friend nothing else."

"I know. I just kind of have a feeling that she might like you and try to break us up."

"Sonny no one is going to break us up and I am never going to leave you because I love you so much."

I smile. "Your right and I'm sorry I got kind of jealous."

"It's okay, it's cute that jealous."

I grinned and playfully hit his arm. "Oh shut up."

He chuckle. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Go-"

He touches my cheeks and pulls me towards him and kisses me softly. He then pulls away.

He smirks. "And yes we are so good."

I giggle a little. Chad stands up and grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"So why don't go out and get some ice cream?"

"But aren't you supposed to be on set soon?" I asked.

"Yeah but we start filming in an hour so we have time."

"Oh alright."

We walk out of the dressing room and into the hall way.

"There you are Chad, I been looking for you."

I roll my eyes. Really?

We both turn around to face Ashley.

"Oh hey Ashley, I was just with my girlfriend Sonny."

"Oh.. hi Sonny, cute shirt." She said.

"Oh thanks I-"

"So anyways Chad."

I frowned. Does she always do that?

"The director wants us on set."

"Now? But I thought we start filming in an hour."

"Well he wants us to practice our lines again."

"Oh okay." He turns to face me. "Sorry Sonny. Maybe we can go out later."

"It's okay, I'll-"

"Chad lets go, we don't want the director to yell at us." Ashley said.

He sighs. "Fine."

He gives me a small peck on the cheek. "Bye sunshine I'll call you later."

I gave him a small smile. "Okay."

"Bye Sonny, love your shoes." She says as her and Chad left.

I walk back to my dressing room.

"Hey Ashley hate your guts." I mock in annoyance


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance **

**Enjoy the story and as always please review. **

…

**Chad's POV**

~The next day, in the Mackenzie Falls set~

"But Mackenzie, can't you see we are meant to be together." Ashley said in her character.

"I wish I can say the same thing Lindsey, but I'm still in love with some else but now that she's gone I don't think I can't ever forget her."

"And cut!" yelled the Director, "Okay everyone take five."

I smile when I saw Sonny. She walks up to me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey Sonny I missed you."

She pulls away from our hug. "But you saw me this morning."

"I know but I still miss you." She smiles and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Hey Chad we should practice our lines for the next scene." Ashley said.

"Can't that wait? I just want to talk to Sonny."

"I'm sorry Chad but we really need to practice our lines, I don't want the director to yell at us."

The director came towards us. "Mr. Copper what do you think you are doing?"

"Uh I'm just with my girlfriend sir."

"Well you need to practice your lines, I don't want any screw ups when we start filming, Understood!"

I sigh. "Yes sir." I turn to face Sonny. "I'm really sorry Sonny."

"It's okay I understand."

I kiss her cheek and left to rehearse my lines.

…

**Sonny's POV**

~Three hours later~

I was walking towards Chad's dressing room. I'm pretty sure he finish rehearsing his lines. Unfortunately, I ran into Ashley.

"Hi, Sonny right?"

" Yeah…"

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

What am I doing here? I'm here to see my boyfriend duh.

"I'm looking for Chad, have you seen him?"

"Nope, so just a curiosity how long have you and Chad been dating?"

" Why do you need to know?" I asked.

"Just curious."

"Okay…well we dating for 7 months than we broke up, but we just got back together a few weeks ago."

"Uh huh well it's a shame you guys are going to break up again."

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Because someone might get in the way of your relationship, someone like me."

_I knew it! I knew it!_

" I knew it, I knew from the day you came into the studio that you were up to no good and that you will try to steal Chad away from me."

She smirks. "Wow I'm surprise you figure that out earlier."

"Look you are not going to get in between me and Chad's relationship because we love each other and I'm going to tell him-"

"Tell him what, that I his friend told you that I'm into him." She laughs bitterly. "Oh please he is not going to believe you and you know why? Because we were best friends since we were kids and he is just going to think your making it all up and think that you are jealous."

I frowned. "That's not true."

"Uh yes it is."

I roll my eyes. I than saw Chad walking towards us. "Hey Ch-"

"Hey Sonny I'm sorry I can't talk, I have to go somewhere." He said as he walks past us and left.

"Would you look at that he is already avoiding you because he is getting bored of you."

I glare at her.

…

~In Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room~

"Can you believe her, she thinks she can just break me and Chad up, well she's not."

"Yup so what's the plan?" Tawni said as she was painting her nails.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Um hello.. to get revenge on that little witch. You should prank her or do something so she won't mess with you."

I shrugged. "I don't know, I don't want to cause any problems."

"Sonny you really need to stop being way too nice. If I had a boyfriend and someone tried to steal him, I would so get revenge."

"You know what, your right; I'm not just going to let her get in the way of Chad's and I relationship."

There was a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and open the door.

"Hi is there a Sonny Munroe here." Said the guy that was in front of me.

"Yup that's me." I responded.

"Okay this is for you." He says and gives me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks." I said. He then left.

I saw that there was a card in the flowers I read it and smile. "I'll see you later Tawni. Chad wants me to meet him in his dressing room."

"Okay." She said. I left and walk to Chad's dressing room.

I open the door and saw a table that had candle lights on top of it. I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around my waist.

"Hey sunshine" Chad whisper in my ear.

I smile warmly. "Hey what's all this for?"

He turns to face me. "Well I just wanted to do something special for my lady and also to make up for not able to hang out yesterday."

"Aw you're so sweet."

He smiles and kisses my forehand. "So Sonny remember when you had your fake prom and we dance for a little bit."

I smile, remembering that day. "How could I forget?"

"Well we didn't even finish our slow dance." He turns on the radio and the song truly madly deeply by savage garden starts to play.

He puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We started to dance slowly. We smile at each other. I than lay my head on his shoulder. He hugs me tight.

…

**Ashley's POV**

I wonder where Chad is. I can't believe he's dating that random. What does he see in her? I been crushing on him since we were kids, and now he has a girlfriend. I started to hear music coming from Chad's dressing room. I open the door just a little and saw Chad and that random slow dancing. Grrr. I close the door silently.

Chad seems like the perfect boyfriend and he will be my perfect boyfriend soon, once I break them up. I smirk evilly.


	13. Chapter 13

~Days later, In Sonny's apartment~

**Sonny's POV**

I was in the dinner room, reading a magazine. There was a knock on the door. I got up and went to answer it.

"Chad. What are you doing here?" I asked surprise since its ten in the morning.

"What? I can't see my girlfriend?"

I chuckle and I put my arms around his neck. "Of course but it's kind of early."

"I know but I just wanted to see you."

I smile at him. He ran his fingers though my hair. "So since it's the weekend, how about we spent the day together."

"Okay." I replied.

…

Chad and I were walking in the park, holding hands.

"This is nice," I started, "just you and me spending the day together."

"Yup and no interruptions and, also no going to work.. well till Monday."

"Yeah but I'm glad we get to see each other every day in the studio."

"True, so has your mom told you when she's coming back?" he asked.

"Yeah she said in a few days," I explain. "I'm so happy she's finally coming back. I really miss her."

"So who's going to take care of your grandma?"

"My aunt." I responded. "My mom could have stayed longer to take care of my grandma but my mom really misses me."

"That's good that your grandma is being taken care of by your aunt, and your mom is finally coming back."

We saw a bench and decided to sit down.

"Yup so what else are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I'm taken you to olive garden."

"Yay I love olive garden."

He chuckles. "I know."

His phone started to vibrate. He opens his phone and look at his text.

"Sorry Sonny, I have to go home. My mom wants me to help her clean the house since my uncle and aunt are coming over."

"Oh that's okay."

"I'll pick you up tonight at six."

"Yeah that's fine."

We both got up and left the park.

…

**Ashley's POV**

I was behind a tree from the bench Chad and the random was sitting on. I overheard what they were saying. Hmm.. I can crash their date and make an excuse on why I'm there. Oh this is perfect. Soon Chad would realize I'm the one for him and not that stupid random.

…

**Tawni's POV**

Nico, Grady and I walk inside the patio since Grady wants to ask that Mel girl, and Nico taught him what to say. So I couldn't miss this.

"Okay dude there she is, go talk to her." Nico said.

"Uh I don't think I can do this." Grady said looking really nervous.

"Yes you can. Just stay cool and relax."

"No I can-"

Just then, Mel walks up to us. This is going to be quite a show.

"Hey Grady." Mel said with a smile on her face.

"Uh h-hey Mel. That's a.. nice outfit."

Nice outfit? She's wearing a freaking uniform! And it's not a nice one. It looks plan and ugly.

She look confuse. "Um thanks? It's my uniform."

"Right, is it new?"

"Kind of… Well I have to go and finish taken people's orders." She says and left.

"What the heck was that?" Nico asked.

"You said the first thing I need to do is complement on what she wears."

"Not when she's wearing her uniform."

"Oh my god," I started, "both of you are so dumb and don't know anything about girls."

"Oh really," he smirks, "Grady I'll show you on how I flirt with a girl. First you look at them in a flirty way."

He starts to look at me in a weird way. What the heck is he doing?

"Okay what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing am I making you nervous?"

I roll my eyes. "Um No."

He turns to face Grady. "So dude the next thing you should do is ignore them because it's just drives them crazy because they want your attention."

"Wow that's so dumb-"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you." He cuts me off.

I glare at him. How dare he interrupt while I'm talking? No one should ever interrupt me, Tawni Hartt!

"The last thing you should do is look at them as if she's the only one in the room you have eyes for." Nico says and then turns to look at me in a weird way again. For some reason I was getting lost in his eyes. I never realize he has such amazing- whoa! Tawni snap out of it. This is Nico for crying out loud!

He quickly looks away. "And that's what you need to do; now I'm going to get something to eat later." He left.

Okay. What the heck just happen?

…

**Sonny's POV**

Hours have past and Chad picked me up from my apartment. We left and went to olive garden. Oh how I love this place. The food is amazing.

The waiter had led us to our tables and Chad and I order our food. He said our food will be ready in ten minutes. When he left, I saw that Chad was looking at me.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" I asked.

He chuckles. "No, you're perfect". He touches my hand and smile. I smile back.

"Oh my gosh! Chad and Sonny, what a coincidence that you both are here."

You got to be kidding me.

..

I got the Tawni and Nico scene from the show "What I like about you."

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

…

**Sonny's POV**

"Ashley what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"I was meting a friend here but she just texted me that she can't make it so I guess I'm just going to eat here all alone."

Yeah right. I bet she plan this. Is she like stalking Chad or something?

"Well why don't you join us?"

What!

"Aw thanks Chad." Ashley said and went to grab a chair that was next to our table.

While she was doing that, I gave Chad a "What are you doing" look. He look at me confuse and whisper "What?"

Ashley than sat down next to us. "So Sonny I hope you don't mind that I join you guys."

Of course I mind!

I smile fake. "Of course not, why would I mind."

During the past 20 minutes Ashley and Chad were talking and laughing on how they acted when they were kids. I was getting really annoyed and not cause Chad and Ashley were talking a lot but because whenever I try to say something the witch would interrupt me!

Later on Chad was driving me home. I haven't said anything since we got in the car because I was upset.

"Sonny what's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Well how come you haven't said anything since we got in my car and also you been acting a little strange today."

How can he not know that I'm upset about his stupid friend?

"Fine, you want to know what's wrong?" I said really annoyed.

"Yes. Tell me what's going on"

"At the restaurant today, we were having such a good time till your "friend" came and ruin our date."

"Sonny why are you acting like this, you really need to stop being jealous."

Okay maybe that's kind of true but it annoys me that he doesn't realize that the witch is after him!

"Is not that I'm jealous Chad, it's that sometimes when we try to talk that "thing" would always interrupt us!"

"That thing happens to my friend."

I looked at him shocked. What! Is he taking her side!

"W-What are you like defending her or something oh wait I'm sorry she's your friend that you know for a long time and you are too clueless to know that she is flirting with you!" I rambled angrily.

"Sonny would you just stop, you know you never acted like this before."

"That's because we never had someone trying to break us up." I retorted angrily.

"She's not trying to break us up, she is just a friend nothing else."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. We stay silent the whole ride.

Chad pulls over in front of my apartment. I got out of the car and look at him. "Thanks Chad, I had a really nice time tonight." I said in a harsh voice.

'Sonny-"

Before he could say anything else I slam the door and walk inside my apartment.

…

I was in Tawni's and my dressing room. I haven't spoken to Chad since Saturday. He tries to call me a couple times but I ignore his calls. I'm still mad at Chad for what happen on Saturday. I was telling Tawni what happen at the restaurant.

"Can you believe her, gah I hate that little witch so much."

"uh huh."

"I mean why can't see just leave for good, I just can't stand her."

"Uh huh."

"Tawni, weren't you even listening?" I asked.

"Huh.. oh yeah sorry."

"Tawni, are you okay?" I asked. It seems like she was lost in thought. "You haven't been acting like yourself today."

"Oh um I was just thinking on.. which coco moco coco to wear."

I gave her a confuse look. "But, you only have one."

"Then, I should go buy another one. Bye." She quickly left. That was weird.

Just then, Ashley walks in. Great what does she want? "Hello Sonny."

"What do you want?"

"Oh just came by to give you this." She hangs me a packet.

"What's this?"

"Oh just a copy of today's script for the episode we are filming today. In this one scene Chad and I are going to have to kiss for a long time." She smirks.

"Okay? So it's just acting."

"But the idea of your boyfriend and I kissing bothers you, doesn't it and I bet we are going to have to kiss in a lot of scenes and he will than realize we are meant to be and dump you."

"Wow okay, like that's going to happen."

"Oh it will, well bye Sonny. Just remember me and Chad kissing in so many scenes-"

"Get out!" I yelled.

She smirks evilly. "Bye bye." She left.

Ugh I can't believe her. If she thinks that's going to bother me, well think again.

…

**~In the Mackenzie falls set~**

I can't believe what she said bother me! I was hiding behind some wall while everyone was getting ready to film.

"Okay and action." Yelled the Director.

"But Mackenzie can't you see we are meant to be together." Ashley grabs Chad's shoulder.

Chad pulls her arms away and looks away. "I'm sorry Lindsey, but I'm still in love with some else but now that she's gone I don't think I can't ever forget her."

"Well maybe this will change your mind." She was about to kiss him. I can't watch. I need to get out of here. As I was about to leave I accidentally knock the fake tree that was next to me. Everyone stop what they were doing and look at me. Oh boy this is awkward.

"Sonny?" Chad said.

"Oh hello I was just um looking for something but looks like its not here he.. he." Everyone look at me confuse. Oh man this is so awkward.

"Um can we take five?" Chad asked the director.

"Fine whatever, I need a break anyways." The director said and left. Everyone started talking among themselves.

Chad walks up to me. "Sonny what are you doing here?"

"I was just um-"

"Isn't it obvious on why she's here," Ashley said as she walk towards us, "she is spying on you and doesn't trust you."

"That is not true." I started angrily. "You're the one who was bothering me about this whole kissing scene-"

"And you came here to spy on Chad because you are jealous and think he might break up with you because of this whole kissing scene. Wow Sonny you should really trust your boyfriend."

"Chad that is not true. She's lying." I yelled.

"Then why were you hiding, when we were filming?" he asked.

"I was just um.. You know what forget it, I'll just go." I said and I walk out of the set.

…

**~Later on in Sonny's apartment ~**

I was lying on my coach watching TV. There was a knock on the door. I got up and open the door. Chad came walking inside before I could have said anything. I close the door.

"Okay Sonny well you tell me what is up with you lately?"

"You want to know what is up. Is your stupid friend that is trying to break us up!" I yelled.

"She is not trying to break us up-"

"Yeah she is, but you just don't see it!" I interrupted bitterly. "You know Chad, let me tell you something, how you would react if I started to hang out with a guy friend that I haven't seen for a long time and whenever we talk he will always interrupt and what if he guest star on my show and we had to kiss on a sketch."

He stays silent.

"That's what I thought." I sigh. "Chad why don't you just leave."

I was about to open the door, but Chad grab my arm and pull me towards him. He gives her a heated kiss. He pulls away.

"What was that for?" I asked still a little dense from the kiss.

He sighs. "Sonny I just hate when we fight and if you did started to hang out with some guy and he would always interrupt us whenever we talk or hangout than I would be annoyed too. I'm sorry sunshine, would you forgive me please."

He made a sad face. Ugh I hate when he does that.

I chuckle. "Fine, I hate when you do that."

He gives me a warm hug. I hug back.

"Sonny just remember, I only see Ashley as friend nothing else. You are always going to be the only one I love."

I smile. "Okay and I love you too."

Chad than kiss my forehead.

…

Please Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny with a chance it belongs to Disney.

…

~A few days later~

**Sonny's POV**

I stormed out of the Mackenzie Falls set. I just saw Ashley was flirting with Chad and hug him a little bit too friendly. When she saw me, she had a smirked look her face. How can Chad not notice that she is all over him? I sigh as I walk into the cafeteria.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad shouted my name.

I turn around as he walks in the cafeteria.

I glare at him. "What." I shot. Thankfully, there was nobody in the cafeteria since I do not want anyone to watch us argue.

"Is something wrong? I call your name a few times but you kept ignoring me."

He should know what's wrong. That little slut is all over him and he doesn't notice. Is he that clueless?

"I'm upset because you're so call friend is flirting with you, and you're not doing anything about it!"

"She is not flirting with me. I told you so many times that Ashley and I are just friends. You really need to stop being jealous."

"Chad I am not jealous, okay. I'm just annoyed that she is always flirting with you. She likes you Chad. She even told me that she wants to break us up." I admitted.

"Now why would she say that?" he asked.

"Because she likes you! But you're too clueless to even notice!"

"Is everything okay? I heard yelling." The devil itself said as she walk in.

"No, Sonny thinks that you like me." Chad said.

She started to laugh. Seriously? "Oh Sonny, why would you think that?"

"Because you said it to me." I started annoyed, "and you said you wanted to break Chad and I up."

"Well you must have misunderstood what I said, because I said I only like Chad as a friend nothing else."

"You did not say that!" I yelled.

"Yes I did and since you're jealous, you think I'm after Chad but I'm not. Besides I have a boyfriend."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right."

Just than a guy with dark brown hair, wearing a blue sweater, and jeans walk in and kiss Ashley on the cheek. "Hey babe you ready to go."

What the heck? I have a feeling she plan this.

She started to giggles. "Yup. Guys this is my boyfriend Cory."

"Yeah right, I bet you pay him to be your pretend boyfriend."

"We're not pretending. We've been dating for 2 years." Cory said.

"Yeah so i don't know where you get the idea that I like Chad. I only love Cory. No one else. I guess you just don't trust your own boyfriend."

I glare at her. She is such a fake and a liar. Ugh, I can't stand her.

"Well we have to go. Cory is taking me on a romantic dinner. He is such a sweetheart. Bye you guys." the witch and her fake boyfriend left.

I turn to face Chad. "She is such a liar. She is making all this up."

"Sonny, she has a boyfriend. She even said she doesn't like me like that."

I raise an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, you believe her? You think I'm making all this up."

He stay silent.

I look at him shock. "Wow." I sigh. "Chad I-I don't think I can do this anymore."

He look at me confuse. "What do you mean?"

"I mean.. I think we need to take a break." I said glumly.

His eyes wide. "What? Why?"

"What do you think? You think I'm lying about Ashley. And whenever we're together, I'm always going to feel that you can't even trust or believe me when I'm telling you about something."

"Sonny, this is ridiculous-"

"No Chad, you not believing me is ridiculous. It's over." I said as I felt a tear falling from my eye.

He had hurt in his eyes. "But Sonny-"

I left before he could say anything else. I ran straight to my dressing room and close the door. I started to break into tears. It feels like my heart broke into pieces. I can't believe Chad doesn't even believe me. I didn't want to break up with him, but he let me no choice. I don't want to be in a relationship when someone thinks I am making stuff up.

Stupid Ashley! Stupid Chad. I think its best if I should just forgot about him.

…

**Ashley's POV**

When Cory and I left the cafeteria, we overheard Chad and Sonny talking, and she broke up with him! I can't believe it, my plan work. When she was leaving the cafeteria, Cory and I quickly ran a different way before the random could even see us. We saw her ran to her dressing room. Aw poor baby. That's what she gets for stealing Chad away from me.

I turn to face Cory and give him 20 dollars. "Thanks for helping me out, the plan actually work."

"No Problem." He said and left.

I smile to myself. Now to comfort Chad and make him forgot about that stupid random.

…

**Chad's POV**

When Sonny left, I just froze. I can't believe it, my sonny broke up with me. Ugh I'm so stupid! I just ruin our relationship again! But could she be telling the truth? I mean ever since Ashley came, Sonny has been really jealous. I told her not to worry about Ashley, but she always seems to be bothered when Ashley is around me. But why did she suddenly said that Ashley likes me?

That's ridiculous Ashley doesn't like me like that. Since we known each other, she always see's me as a friend. She even told me that I'm like her big brother. So I don't get why Sonny would think that Ashley likes me.

I need to see my sunshine. I can't live without her. When I was leaving the cafeteria I bump into someone.

"Oh so-Ashley?" Didn't she just left with her boyfriend a while ago?

She smiles lightly. "Hi Chad."

"Why are you here? I thought you left with your boyfriend."

"Oh.. um well you see he got a call from his mom, saying.. his grandma is in the hospital."

"Oh, but wait how come you didn't go with him?" I asked.

"I..um wanted to, but he said he just wanted to go alone."

"Okay.." I look at her confuse when she look nervous. I wonder why she looks nervous.

"So..anyways I sort of heard you and Sonny breakup."

"You heard?" I asked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that." She put her hand on my shoulder.

I sigh. "It's fine. I need to go talk to Sonny." I was about to leave when Ashley grab my arm. I look at her confuse.

"Wait Chad, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well um.. when I saw her walking towards her dressing, she was mumbling that she hates you and she wishes she never met you."

"She said that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry Chad."

"I don't think Sonny would say that. Maybe you heard wrong."

"Chad I'm serious I heard her say that."

"Even if she said that, I'm going to talk to her. I don't want to lose her again." I said and left the cafeteria and walk towards Sonny's dressing room.

I turn the doorknob, but it was lock. I than knock the door.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"It's me, I need to talk to you."

"Chad I have nothing to say to you, so go away!"

"Sonny, I am not going anywhere until you open the door."

In a few seconds, she open the door violently. When I look at her, her eyes were red, like she was crying for hours. It kills me when I see her like this.

"We need to talk."

She laughed bitterly as a few tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Talk about what Chad? The fact that you think I am lying about Ashley or the fact on how clueless you really are since you can't even see that she likes you!"

I frowned. "Sonny-"

"No Chad, I am tired of this. I am tired that you think I would make something up when it is true. There's no more chances Chad. Okay."

"But Sonny-"

She slams the door before I could even say anything else. A tear started to fall from my eye and I felt like my heart has been ripped apart.

"Chad?"

I turn around to see Ashley facing me. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to see her."

"I'm sorry.. I just want to be alone. I'm going to my dressing room." I was about to leave.

"I can come with you."

I didn't even look at her. "No, I just need to be alone." I said as I left.

…

**Please Review. I will post the next chapter next week. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny with a chance. It belongs to Disney.

As always, please review and I hope you like this chapter.

…

**Sonny's POV**

It has been two days since I last spoke to Chad. Whenever I saw him, I would just walk away and ignore him. It is so hard to forget about him. He is always on my mind, and I want to hate him but I can't. It's like my heart is not letting me.

Just then, Tawni came rushing in our dressing room.

"Sonny, I need your help." She said anxiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Okay so I just saw Nico talking to some girl, well more like flirting, but I don't know why I felt like punching her for talking to him."

I raise an eyebrow. "Tawni I think you're jalousie."

She started to burst out laughing. "Ha ha that's funny, no really what do you think it is?"

I gave her a "Really" look.

Her eyes wide. "Oh no no no no! That cannot be true. I mean come on this Nico for crying out loud… I can't have feelings for him, that's just not right."

"Well I have notice you two been acting a little strange lately."

"I-I have no idea what you talking about. He is the one acting strange, not me. I need to go get something to eat to calm me down." She said as she left.

"Hello Sonny." The annoying witch said as she walks in my dressing room.

"What do you want?"

"Well I heard you and Chad broke up. And I couldn't be more happy-"

"That's why you're here, to rub it in my face?" I asked annoyed.

"Well that and to tell you I'm leaving this studio."

"Wow about time." Now I do not have to deal with her.

"Don't sound so excited yet."

"Why…"

"You see Chad and I both got a job offer in England. We're going to be in a movie and we are going to be there for three years."

My eyes wide. "What?"

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you. We got the job offer 2 weeks ago."

"I-I.. don't believe you. I bet you're making this whole thing up just to annoy me."

"I'm not. Go ahead and tell him. Well I'm going to go and pack. Later loser. It was nice meting you. Well not really. Now that you and Chad broke up and he is doing a movie with me, I am sure he will forget about you and date me. "She said and left.

Ugh, I hate her so much but why hasn't Chad told me about the movie offer?

I left the dressing and walk towards his dressing room. I open his door and saw him on the couch looking at his phone.

"Chad I need to talk to you."

He looks up and stands up. He quickly walks towards me.

"Sonny-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked annoyed.

"About what?"

"That you were going to be in a movie with Ashley in England."

"Oh… that well I was afraid of how you were going to react."

"And how do think I feel now." I yelled.

"Sonny listen, I didn't want to do the movie because I didn't want to be away from you, but Mr. Condor convinced me to do it. I want to get out of it but I couldn't."

"Oh.. I see. So when are you leaving?"

He sighs. "Tomorrow."

Tomorrow!

"Oh well.. that just great." I said fighting back tears.

He took a step closer to me. "Sonny-"

I quickly ran out of his dressing before he could say anything else.

…

**Chad's POV**

I was in the plane waiting for it to take off. I have not spoken to Sonny since yesterday. I try to talk to her but she would just ignore me. She didn't even say goodbye. I am going to miss her.

Three years without seeing her beautiful face will be like hell to me.

"Chad isn't this excited. We are going to be in a movie." Ashley said who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah.."

She frowned. "Are you okay Chad?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Well good.. so Chad there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well since we met, I had a huge crush on.. you."

My eyes wide. "I'm sorry what?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scare, and I was pretty upset that you were dating Sonny."

"But.. you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh Chad, I only pay him to make you jealous. That didn't seem to work but when I heard you two arguing, my plan work of breaking you two up. I thought it was sweet that you believe me and not her. I guess you don't really like her. Well I'm going to go to the bath room before the plan takes off." She got up and left.

I cannot believe this. Sonny was right about Ashley. I am so stupid! How could I not believe Sonny?

What am I doing? I need to get out of here. I quickly got up and got my suitcase out of the cabin. I was walking towards the exit but a flight attendant stop me.

"Sir we are talking off in 10 minutes.. and oh my god you're Chad D-"

"Yes I know, but you don't understand I need to get off this plane." I said anxiously.

"I'm sorry but I can't let anyone out-"

"I have to leave. I made a stupid mistake and I need to see the love of my life. I can't live without her!"

Aw that's so sweet.. okay fine I'll let you out." She opens the gate door.

"Thank you so much." I said and quickly left.

…

**Ashley's POV**

I got out off the bathroom and walk towards my seat. When I got there, Chad wasn't there. Where is he?

An attendant walks towards me. "Miss you are going to take a seat. The plane is about to take off in a few minutes."

"Okay but did you happen to see a guy name Chad. He was sitting next to me."

"I did and Mr. Copper left to see the love of his life."

My eyes wide. "What! Well I need to leave and-"

"I can't let you leave because the plane is going to take off."

"I don't care! I need to see him." I yelled.

"Miss if you don't sit down, than I am going to have to call security."

I huff as I set down. "Fine."

I cannot believe this. He just ditch me. Why the heck did I told him the truth. I should have wait until we arrive in England.

Well this is not over. Chad and Sonny are going to pay for this.

…

**Sonny's POV**

I was lying on the couch watching TV. The volume was low since my mom was sleeping in her room. I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about Chad.

I sigh. Chad's plane probably took off right about now. Now I will not see him for three whole years.

A few tears started to fall from my eyes.

It upsets me that he did not believe me about Ashley, but what upsets me the most is that he didn't tell about the movie offer. I need to forget him. Even though I don't want to but I have to.

I suddenly herd someone knocking the door. I got up and walk towards the door.

Who the heck is knocking at 11:00pm?

When I open the door, I was shock at who was standing in front of me.

"Chad?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny with a chance. It belongs to Disney.

Sorry for not updating soon, I was stress about my finals and I was also trying to think of what to write. So anyways hope you like this chapter.

…

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad.. w-what are you doing here?"

He smiles uneasy. "Well I couldn't leave because.. being away from you for three years would be torture for me, and I don't care about a stupid movie because the only thing I care about is being with you."

When he said that, I felt my heart melted.

He then grabs my hand. "Sonny I'm sorry for not believing you. You were right. Ashley told me the truth and-"

I frowned and took a step back. "Wait a minute so if she didn't tell you the truth, you would have still believed her and not me, and you would have gone to England anyway."

"No Sonny I-"

"Chad I've been trying to tell you that she likes you and wanted to break us up many times but you never believe me and the only reason you believe me now is because she told you the truth." I yelled.

"Sonny-"

Chad just leave okay."

"But-"

"Get out!" I said fighting back tears.

He had a hurt look on his face. He then left.

…

When he left, I could not stop thinking about him. Ugh I need to forget about him but it's so hard because I still have feelings for Chad.

"Sonny was that Chad?"

I sat up and look at my mom. "Yeah how did you know? Did you heard us?"

"Well that and he's outside."

"Wait what." I said as I got off the couch.

I walk to were my mom was. I look out the window and saw Chad standing on the sidewalk. Why is he standing outside while it is raining really hard?

"By the looks of it, he is not going to leave until you talk to him."

I sigh. "I'll be right back." I went to grab my sweater and left.

When I went outside, I saw Chad looking depress. As I walk towards him, and he turn and look at me.

"Chad why are you still here? You should go home. You're going to get sick if you keep standing out here in the rain." I said as I touch his cheek.

He grabs my hand. "Sonny I am sorry for not believe you. I was so stupid. Please forgive me." He said as he stroke my hair.

"I can't Chad. It hurting that you did not believe me. I already told you, there is no more chances. We both need to move on okay."

"How could you say that? I'm still in love with you and I'll never stop."

"Chad-"

Before I could say anything, he shut me up by kissing me softly. I kiss him back. It feels like my heart says that I still love him but my brain is telling me to move on.

I pull away. "Chad please don't make this harder than it is, just forget about us." I said as tears started to fall from my eyes.

…

**Chad's POV**

"Chad please don't make this harder than it is, just forget about us." I saw tears falling from her eyes.

I was about to say something but she left and walk back inside her apartment.

This is all my fault. I should have believed her in the first place, but I am not going to give up. I love her too much to let her go.

...

**Sonny's POV**

The next day, I went to the prop house and I froze when I saw Tawni and Nico cuddling next to each other. How the heck this happen?

"Um when did this happen?" I asked.

"Oh Hey Sonny, well it started yesterday when I was yelling at Nico on why he's been acting weird around me and then he started to yell at me and then we kiss and then he ask me out and I said yes. So now we're dating."

"Yeah and they been acting all lovey dovey all morning. Its making me sick!" Zora said who was sitting on a different sofa next to them.

I could not help but chuckle.

Just then, Grady came rushing in. "Dude I did it! and.. woah when did this happen?"

"We just started dating since yesterday." Nico said.

"Uh huh wow well I did not see that coming so anyways I finally ask Mel out and she said yes!"

"That's awesome dude, see I knew my plan will work."

"You're plan was stupid." Tawni said.

"But it worked on you."

"Shut up." Tawni said as she hits Nico's arm.

"Is there a Sonny Munroe here?" I turn around and saw a guy with a cart of things.

"Yes that's me." I said as I walk towards him.

"This is for you." He said as he gives me a teddy bear, a small bouquet of flowers, and a box of chocolate.

"And that's It." he then left.

I put the teddy bear and the box of chocolate s on the table.

"I wonder who brought you those." Tawni said in a sarcastic voice.

I roll my eyes and I read the card that was in the flowers. It read: "I'm really really sorry sunshine. Love Chad."

"You know he is not going to give up until you forgive him." Tawni said.

I sigh. "I know."

Why does he always do this to me? I try so hard to forget about him and move on, but I cannot because I still love him.

...

Later on, I walk out of the studio and was heading home. I decided to walk home today since its nice out and besides my apartment is not that far from where I live. I check both ways of the street to see if there weren't any cars. When it was all clear, I walk on the street.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad shouted my name.

"What!" I said as I turn around.

"I.. wanted to know if you got my gifts."

"Yes and I want you to not sent me any more gifts. We're not together anymore!"

"But-"

"Chad would you just leave me a-"

"Sonny look out!"

Before I could react, I was push out of the way and fell on the ground.

I look up and saw Chad lying on the floor next to the corvette that hit him.

"Chad!" I quickly rush to where he was and saw blood on his head and arms.

Tears started to steam down my face. "Chad." I begged lightly as I touch his cheek.

...

**I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I am also working on another story and that one is going to be update after this one, which is real soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for making you guys wait. I was trying to think what to write.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own sonny with a chance it belongs to Disney.

...

**Sonny's POV**

I was in the waiting room, feeling really anxious. It's been a while since Chad's been in the emergency room.

This is all my fault. I shouldn't have stand in the middle of the street while I was talking to him.

That was really stupid of me. I just hope he is going to be okay.

Even though he has made a lot of stupid mistakes, I cannot stop loving him. He has always been there for me.

"I hope Chad is going to be okay." Amy said who was sitting next to me.

I gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry Miss Copper, I'm sure he would."

"Yeah your right. I just have to stay positive. But Sonny can I tell you something just between us."

"Yeah sure Miss Copper, what is it?" I asked wondering what she is going to say.

"I know it's not of my business and I know you and Chad broke up but Chad really loves you a lot. He is always happy when you guys were dating. He is always talking about how amazing you are and that he cares about you so much. You really bring out the best in him Sonny, and you can't let some girl ruin what you guys had."

I smile lightly. "Okay I'll keep that in mind."

She smiles back. "Okay good."

I saw the doctor walking towards us. Amy and I quickly stand up.

"Is my son okay?" she said.

"Yes he is going to be okay. He is actually awake right now. Would you like to see him? Only one person can go."

"Sonny why don't you go."

"Oh no Miss Copper you should go."

"Sonny I'll see him after you, besides you two need to talk."

I smile. "Oh alright."

I follow the doctor. He then shows me Chad's room. I open the door and saw him lying on the bed.

When I walk towards his bed, he smiles at me. I smile back. He had a few stitches on his head and a bandage around his arm.

I sat next to him. "Hey.. I'm glad you're okay." I said shyly.

"Thanks and I'm glad you're also okay. I didn't want that car to hit you."

"Yeah but you didn't have to push me out of the way. I'm the reason you're here."

"Come on Sonny, I wasn't going to let some car hit you. I don't want anything bad happen to you and it wasn't your fault. It was the drivers fault for not stopping."

"I know but I was so scare when I saw you on the ground bleeding. I was afraid that I might lose you. I don't know what I do without you because I.. l-love you so much."

He grabs my hand. "Y-you love me again."

I smile uneasy. "I ...never stop."

He smile widely as he ran his fingers though my hair.

"And I try so hard to move on but I can't because you're always on my mind."

"Listen Sonny I am really really sorry. I was so stupid for not believing you and-"

I sigh. "I know you're sorry. You keep apologizing hundreds of times."

"And I'll never stop until you forgive me. Sonny I know I had made mistakes and I am ashamed for the mistakes I made of the re count and for not believe you about Ashley but the only thing I'm not ashamed is how I feel about you and that's never going to change because I'm always going to love you. You're the only one I want to be with, no one else."

I smile weakly and had a few tears falling from my eyes. "Why is it so hard to stay mad at you when you attack me with such sweet words?"

He wipes my tears off. "Because I mean it and I don't want you to stay mad at me."

I chuckle and playfully punch his arm lightly.

He grabs my hand. "So do you forgive me cause you know I'm not going to leave you alone until you do."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yes I forgive you."

He smile and kiss my hand. "Good now can I ask you something?"

I smile. "Sure what is it?"

"Would you Miss. Sonny Munroer be my girlfriend again and I promise I won't be clueless anymore."

I chuckle. "Yes just don't blow it this time."

"I don't think that would be a problem." He said as he pulls me in for a soft yet passion kiss. I put my arms around his neck and started running my fingers though his hair.

We slowly pull away and rest our foreheads together.

"I love you Sonny." He whispers.

"I love you too Chad."

...

**Chad's POV**

It has been a week since the accident. I was finally out of the hospital.

However, my mom has been kind of treating me like a 5 year old. It is like she thinks I have broken every bone in my body but I keep telling her I am fine.

Sonny has been kind of acting like my mom as well and she has not left my site. I am not complaining. Now that we are finally together, I do not plan to lose her again.

I was sitting on my bed, watching TV. Sonny was sitting next to me and had her head rested on my shoulder. My mom had gone to the store to buy some things.

I look down at Sonny and smile. I am glad we are back together again. I am not going to screw up our relationship again.

I don't know what I do without her. She is the only girl I'm ever going to love and nothing is going to change that.

She looks at me and smiles weakly. We lean in and kiss softly. She pulls away and giggles.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"I just remember those times where we used to fight a lot when I first started So Random."

I chuckle. "Yeah I remember when I guest star on your show and told you that you were going to fall in love with me and you said you wouldn't. Guess I was right." I smirk.

"Shut up, I also remember you said we were going to fall in love not just me. Seems it came true huh."

She started to laugh. I laugh with her. She's so cute when she laughs. Stupid cute.

"I also would never forget that fake date we had. It was pretty interesting." She said.

I laugh remembering that day. "Oh man who would have thought we end up dating after all those times we fought and drove each other insane."

She chuckle. "Yeah it's funny how life can be. It can put you in situations you never expected it would happen."

I ran my fingers thought her hair. "But I'm glad you're in my life and I never regret meting you."

She smiles shyly. I leaned towards her and place my lips against hers. I warp my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I felt her arms wrapped around my neck.

I am glad I met her. My life would not be the same without her. She is not like other girls I met because she likes me as Chad and not the famous heartthrob.

The girls I dated only care about my money but not Sonny. She actually cares about me.

That's one of the things I love about her. I also love that she cares about people and will do anything to help them. She is like an angle no wait she is an angle, my angle.

If anything happen to her, I will go crazy because she is the girl of my dreams and the only one I want to spend my life with and that sounds crazy coming from an 18 year old but I don't care.

I love Sonny and I always will.

…

~A few weeks later~

**Tawni's POV**

Sonny and I were walking to the mall to get our eyebrows and nails done since we are going to this new club tomorrow that they just open. I wanted to drive to the mall but Sonny thought its good exercise to walk there.

"Sonny are we almost there, my feet are killing me." I said.

"Well maybe you should have where gym shoes. I told you not to wear heels."

"But I wanted to show off my new shoes."

She sighs. "Whatever you say Tawni, but we're almost there so don't worry."

"Good, I can't wait to go to the club tomorrow. I heard a lot of the biggest stars are going to be there."

"Yeah I also can't wait. After the club do you and Nico want to come with Chad and I to Ihop?"

"Duh I love Ihop. There pancakes are the best."

She chuckles. "That's true; you know I still can't believe you and Nico have been dating a few weeks now. I really never expected you guys to date."

"I can't believe it either but strange things can happen in life."

"I know right."

After a few minutes of walking, I heard Sonny scream. "Hey let go of me!"

I turn to look at Sonny and saw a person wearing a wearing all black and ski mask dragging her to a car.

"Let her go!" I said as I try to get the person away from Sonny.

Suddenly, another person who was also wearing a ski mask came out of the car, pushes me on the floor, and pointed a gun at me!

"Don't move or I'll shot!"

I froze. I saw Sonny screaming and trying to get away. The kidnapper put some cloth on her mouth and she stop screaming and fell unconscious and put Sonny in their car.

The other kidnapper that pointed the gun at me ran to the passenger seat of the black mustache and drove off.

I can't believe it. Sonny has been kidnap! I quickly got up and dial 911.

…

**Sonny's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and found myself sitting on a chair and felt ropes around my hands tied behind the chair. I look around and saw that I was in a small kitchen.

"Well well well someone's finally awake."

I turn to see the person and could not believe who is was. "Ashley? How did.. I don't understand."

"What? Did you think that I would let you and Chad be together? Please, I left England to get my ravage and that's to get rid of you once and for all. So Sonny I bet your wondering who help me kidnap you well its someone you know pretty well."

I look at her confuse and saw someone walking in the kitchen and stand next to her. I froze when I saw who it was.

He smirks evilly. "Hey sunshine, did you miss me?"

N-no it can't be. "J-jake?"

…

**Oh no Jakes back! And so is crazy Ashley. I bet you didn't expect that to happen huh? Or maybe you did.. I don't know. **

**So anyways, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Sorry! **

**However, I am going to post another story after this one. It's an old story I wrote on my old YouTube account but the whole account got deleted cause stupid copyrights on some of my videos. Therefore, I am going to post it here on fan fiction. **

**So, I need at least five reviews so I can post the next chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I was trying to make this chapter perfect. This is the last chapter and I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own sonny with a chance it belongs to Disney.

…

**Sonny's POV**

"I-I don't understand. How did you get out of jail?"

He smirks. "I escape, with the help of Ashley."

"But this doesn't make any sense. How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"When Chad left me on the plane, I knew I had to get my ravage on you for stealing him away from me. So I remember a few months ago, I read a magazine on what Jake did to you so I starting thinking he is perfect for helping me getting revenge on you because you put him in jail. I quit the job offer, left England, and visit the jail. I told him I wanted to get rid of you, he agrees on helping me with my plan and that's about it." Ashley said.

I glare at her. "So this is why you guys kidnap me all because I'm dating Chad?"

"Well that and Jake wanted to get rid of you for putting him in jail. Once you're gone Chad will finally be mine."

I roll my eyes. "Okay when are you going to understand that Chad is not interested in you?"

"He will be! Once you're out of the picture, Chad and I would be the perfect couple."

Oh my god. I swear this girl seriously needs mental help.

…

**Chad's POV**

We were at the police station. It has been an hour since Sonny has been kidnap and I am getting really impatient. Who would kidnap Sonny and why? If those kidnappers hurt my Sonny, I swear I am going to kick there ass!

My mom notice that I was looking inpatient and put a hand on my shoulder. "Chad honey try to stay calm. The police are going to find her."

"How could I stay calm?" I stressed. "If anything happen to her.. I don't know what I'll do.."

"She'll be okay. I promised they will find her." She comforted.

I sigh and nodded slowly.

…

I decided to try to find Sonny on my own. I cannot just sit around and wait until the police find her. I have been searching all around the city trying to find her or at least trying to find something suspicions that would lead to her kidnappers.

I sigh as I parked by some stores. Where could you be Sonny? I would not rest until I find you.

I saw a girl coming out of some store that looks really familiar. I took a closer look and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Ashley! But what is she doing here? I thought she stayed in England.

She looks around, looking nervous. I raise my eyebrow wondering why she was acting like that. I look at the store where she came out and it was a gun store.

My eyes wide. Wait a minute, if she is not in England anymore and she just came out from a gun store than that would mean.. No.. she might have something to do with Sonny and she might want to kill her!

When she pull over and drove off, I decided to follow her.

After a while of following her, she pulls over in front of a small white house. I parked not too far from where she is.

Once she walks inside, I got out of my car and quietly walk towards the house. I went by a window and look inside and I could not believe what I saw. It was Sonny, my Sonny sitting in a chair with rope tied behind her back. I had to get her out of there.

I notice that the window was a little open so I decided to lift the window up and quietly get inside. Once I was inside, I walk towards where Sonny was. She looks up and saw me.

"Chad! I'm so glad you here." She whispers. "But you need to get out of here quick. I don't want them to see you!"

"Sonny I'm not going to just leave you here." I whisper as I try to untie the ropes. "And what do you mean them? I thought it was just Ashley who kidnapped you since I saw her walking in here."

"It's not just Ashley who kidnapped me, it was also Jake."

"What? But he's in jail."

"Not anymore, Ashley help him escape and they're planning to get rid of me and.. Chad look out!"

Before I could turn around, I felt something hit my head and I fell on the ground.

…

**Amy's POV**

It has been an hour since Chad has been gone to look for Sonny and somehow I have a feeling Chad's in trouble.

"Officer how long is it going to take to find a missing person! I want my son and Sonny to be found immediately." I yelled.

"Ma'am as I told you many times, you need to stay calm. There are a lot of officers searching for Sonny but are you sure your son is also in trouble?"

"Yes! A mother knows when her son is in trouble and besides he hasn't answer any of my phone calls. What if the kidnappers kidnap him just like what they did with Sonny! What if they try to hurt them or worst..we need to find them quick!"

"Look ma'am just let us do our job. We will find your son and Sonny."

I sigh in frustration, than something hit me.

"Wait, I just remember my son has some sort of tracking devices back at my house to track his car you see he put a chip or something in his car in case someone steals it so we can use that to track his car and it might lead us to Sonny and Chad and the kidnappers."

"Okay are you sure that devices would help us find them?"

"Yes.. at least I hope."

...

**Sonny's POV**

It has been like 20 minutes and Chad has not woken up yet. I am glad he found me but now that Jake and Ashley saw him, they won't let him leave. I don't want him to get hurt as well.

I suddenly felt Chad's hand move from behind me. "Chad..Chad are you awake?"

"Uhh what?.. Sonny what happen?"

I sigh in relief, happy that he was finally awake. "Jake knocked you out and you fell unconscious."

"That jerk. Sonny I promise we will get out of here just as soon as I untied these ropes."

"I try but the ropes are too tight. What are we going to do Chad? What if we never get out of here?"

"We will. I just need to find a way to untie these ropes but nothing is going to happen to us okay."

I smile a little. "Okay."

Just then, the two devils walk in.

"Chaddy, I'm so glad you're awake!" I give her a death glare as she ran towards Chad.

"Get your hands of my face." He yelled.

"Okay Chad please don't yelled at me like that. We used to be such good friends. We have such good chemistry. Why can't you like me the way I like you!"

"Because I'm in love with Sonny and I always will!"

I smile when he said that.

"Oh come on, why would you love at stupid bitch like her?"

"Don't you dare call her that because the only bitch around here is you!"

"But chaddy!"

"Okay enough!" Jake yelled. "Ashley stop being such a drama queen and hand me the gun."

She grabs the gun from the counter and gives it to him.

"Now it's time to get rid of both of you. This is what you two bastards get for putting me in jail!" He said as he pointed the gun at Chad and I.

"Woah woah wait, the plan was to kill Sonny not Chad."

Jake looks at her and put the gun down. "Forgot about your stupid plan. I want to get rid of these two once and for all."

"But can't you just kill Sonny. I don't want anything happen to Chad because we are meant to be together."

"Would you shut up about that? It's really annoying."

"No I would not shut up about it because I would not let you hurt my man!"

As they were arguing, I started to feel the ropes getting lose.

"Chad what are you doing?" I whisper.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting us out of here."

I no longer felt the ropes behind us. It must of drop to the floor.

"Sonny on the count of the three we are going to run out of that window."

"Chad we can't just do that. Jake would shot us."

"Than just stay behind me. I would not let anything happen to you."

"But Chad-"

"Just trust me, besides their too busy fighting. They might not notice."

I sigh. "Okay."

"Okay now 1..2..3."

We quickly got up and ran towards the window.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?" Jake said.

I was afraid this would happen. We both turn around and saw Jake pointing the gun at us. Chad stood right in front of me.

"You two think I'm going to let you escape Ha!"

"Give me that gun. I would not let you shot Chad!" Ashley said as she tries to take the gun away from Jake.

Chad pulls me down on the floor and wrapped his arms around me protectively as they were fighting for the gun. A few gunshots were fire towards the ceiling.

"Give me it!" I saw that she kick him in the nuts, grab the gun away from him, and he fell on the ground.

"Ugh.. you stupid stupid bitch!"

"Whatever." She walks towards us and pointed the gun at me or at least tries since Chad had his arm around me and didn't want to let go.

"Chad sweetheart please move so I can get rid of Sonny so we can be together forever."

"Are you insane? I would never let you or anyone hurt Sonny."

She laughed bitterly. "You know Chad I really don't get why you would love someone like her."

"I love her because she is sweet, caring, funny, and the most amazing person I ever met."

Aww Chad. He always makes my heart melt when he says sweet things like that.

"And? I can be all those things. What is it going to take for you to fall in love with me and forget about her?"

She needs to get over herself and stop being so desperate

"We have the house surrounded! Come out with your hands off!"

I sigh in relief. Finally, the cops are here.

Jake finally manages to get up. "What the hell Ashley? Did you call the cops?"

"NO! I don't know how they found us."

"Well this is just perfect!"

The door busted open and a swarm of officers came in and pointed their guns at Ashley and Jake. Two of them grab Jake and put handcuffs on him.

"Put the gun down." One of the officers said.

"No I would not put the gun down until I kill Sonny so Chad and I can be together!"

"Drop the gun and no one gets hurt!"

"But-"

"Now!"

"Ugh fine!" She put the gun on the floor and a few officers grab her and put handcuffs on her as well.

The officers walk outside, pushing Ashley and Jake out the door.

"Chad wait for me!"

"Oh shut up you crazy bitch!"

I started to chuckle. I turn to look at Chad and he surprise me with a heated kiss. When he pull away, he started to ran his hand though my hair.

I smile. "And what was that for?"

"I'm just glad my lady is okay that's all."

I smile brightly as I hug him. He wraps his arms around me holding me tight. This may sound a little strange coming from an 18 year old but all those things Chad done and been there for me, well there is no other person in the world I rather be with than Chad because I love him so much.

...

**Chad's POV**

I was standing in front of the church waiting for my fiancé or should I say almost my future wife. Today was the day I am marring Sonny. I can't believe it has been like 7 years since we been dating. Wow time does go fast.

When Mackenzie Falls was over, I acted in a few shows like CSI and Grey's Anatomy. I did do a movie with my sunshine.

After the movie, I decided to take a break from acting. I love acting but it's a lot of work and I don't want to spent the rest of my life getting stalked by those annoying paparazzi.

I went to college and studied to be a doctor. I actually wanted to be a doctor since I was little ever since my cousin had cancer and I wanted to do something to help her but I couldn't.

Last year, I graduate and got my degree. It was not easy but I mange to do it.

My mom met someone three years ago. His name is Phil and they been dating ever since. I am glad my mom met someone that loves her and makes her happy. She deserves to be after what my dad has done to her.

I have not spoken or heard from my dad ever since he came to my house years ago. I don't care. I do not need him in my life. He never cared about my mom or me.

I smile widely when I saw Sonny walking down the aisle. Wow, she looks amazing as always. This feels like some sort of dream because I'm married the girl of my dreams.

...

**Sonny's POV**

I cannot believe it. Today I'm marrying Chad. It's amazing since Chad and I have been dating for 7 years and we haven't broken up not once. Sure, we did fight a few times and disagree on a few things but hey, what couple doesn't?

When So Random was over, I acted in two TV shows and did a movie with Chad. It was a lot of fun but also a lot of hard work. After the movie, I quit acting and went to college to study to be a child psychology since I love helping kids but what really got me into that was when I was re watching an old show I use to love as kid. It is called Hey Arnold. It is a good show but sadly they don't ever show it on TV but I can watch it on Netflix.

So anyways, what got me to study to be a child psychology was one of the main characters name Helga. She has a dysfunctional family who hardly pays attention to her.

I remember in this one episode when she had a flash black when she was three years old; she asked her parents who is going to take her to preschool. They did not listen to her because they were listening to her older sister playing the piano and the parents are saying that they love that she is so bright and talented. Helga was upset and decided to walk to school by herself while it was raining. That made me sad. I mean what kind of parents lets their three-year kid walk to school all by herself! It's sad how our world is filled with cruel people.

So, because of that episode and the character Helga, it inspired me to become a child psychology. I really want to help kids who feel sad and lonely or who have problems at home.

My friends also quit acting and decided to do their own things. Zora moved to San Francisco and became a scientist. Grady open his own restaurant and he and Mel are engage to be married. Tawni became a fashion designer and Nico became a police officer. They got married last year and are expected a baby in eight months.

My mom also started dating one of her coworkers. She always looks happy with him. She tells me that even though she is happy with her new boyfriend, she would never forget about my dad because he was the first person she ever loved. I really miss my dad and I wish he was here with me on this special day but I know he is looking down from heaven and is happy for me.

As for Chad and I, we couldn't be more happier. No problems and no one is trying to break us up. Speaking of which, I heard that about three years ago Jake got killed because him and a prisoner got in a fight and that prisoner stab him to death. I also found out that Ashley went crazy after she got arrested and is now in a mental institution. Life can be strange at times. It can make your life miserable but then it sometimes gets better in the end.

I started to walk down the aisle and saw Chad smiling at me. I smile back. We been through so much and now we're finally getting married.

When I stood next to him he took my hand and we started to say our vows.

"I promise to love you, to take care of you and to always be there for you. We had our ups and downs but I know there is no one else in this world I rather be with than you. I would love you forever no matter what happens."

I shyly smile. "And I promise to love you forever and to always care about you. You always been there for me and I'm glad I met you and I know no matter what life takes us, we are always going to be together forever."

"Do you Chad Dylan Copper take Sonny Munroe to be your lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you apart." Said the priest.

Chad smile at me. "I do."

"And do you Sonny Munroe take Chad Dylan Copper to be your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, till death do you apart."

"I do." I said with a smile on my face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Chad and I lean forward and kiss softly and everyone in the church started to cheer.

This isn't the end yet this is only the beginning of our new life together.

**~The End~**

…

**Please review and thank you guys for reading my story it means so much. :)**

**Be sure to check out my other story "My Hero Is You" it's an old story I wrote but I posted it here and I hope you guys like it. **

**Have a good day. **


End file.
